Natsu
by DayFujoshi
Summary: La primera vez de Natsu Hinata
1. Chapter 1

_**A pesar de que amo el Yaoi, este OS es Heterosexual.**_

 _ **Aone Takanobu x Hinata Natsu**_

 _ **He visto tantos fan arts de ellos dos, que no podía seguir frenando mí imaginación.**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

...

...

...

 _-¿Vendrás a casa cierto?_

 _-Claro. ¿Estará Natsu ?_

 _-Si. ¿Por qué ?_

 _-Extraño ver a esa pequeña._

...

...

Llegar a Miyagi luego de varios meses trabajando fuera, era sentirse en el paraíso.

Vivía con un amigo de la adolescencia en Tokio, y últimamente nuestros viajes al pueblo coincidían.

O más bien, yo los hacia coincidir.

Y como no tenía parientes en Miyagi. Me queda un par de noche en casa de Hinata.

Donde tenía la oportunidad de encontrarme con su dulce hermana.

...

Shouyou abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres y exclamó un ruidoso "Tadaima"

Y se escucho fuerte el tropel de alguien bajando con rapidez la escalera.

Natsu saludo efusivamente a su hermano.

Me miró algo avergonzada -Nobu-san no sabía que venías.

-Sorpresa...

-Oi nee-chan. Ten más respeto. Es Aone-san.

-Hinata tranquilo. Ella puede llamarme como quiera.

Lo miro a su hermano triunfante y me dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Verla esforzarse por llegar a mi rostro era divertido.

Hinata arrastró sus bolsos y me dejó un momento a solas con ella.

Baje un poco y plante un suave beso en sus labios - Te quería sorprender. Esta noche me quedare aquí ¿quieres ?

Su rostro se volvió más rojo y me respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Te veo en la cena entonces. Iré con tu hermano.

-Esta bien.

...

Hacía tiempo que teníamos una especie de relación secreta. Pero nuestras edades impedía que habláramos sobre ello con sus padres o siquiera su hermano.

...

Me bañé antes de cenar. Si tenía suerte, y ella estaba dispuesta como en los últimos mensajes, pasaría la noche con ella.

Al menos, la madre de Hinata me había preparado un cuarto para mí.

...

La última vez que nos habíamos visto, me había quedado con ganas de tener sexo, pero solo me había limitado a tocarla. Habíamos Sido interrumpidos. .

Solía verla seguido , donde teníamos esos encuentros furtivos, en los cuales me dejaba tocarla.

En los últimos habían sido muy escasos de tiempo, un saludo y una despedida donde terminaba con mis dedos dentro de su pantalon.

Pero noches así, donde se me daba la oportunidad de pasarlo en su casa, no eran muchas. La última vez había Sido casi un año atrás. Natsu tenía 14. Y estuve cerca de cogerle , sino es porque Hinata salió a buscarme al no encontrarme.

...

Por temas de trabajo , no solía estar en la ciudad. Pero cuando volvia, al menos le pedía a Hinata ir a casa a saludar a sus padres, y tener la excusa perfecta para verla.

Claro que le escribía a diario, y trataba de complacerla a la distancia.

Debía esperar al menos hasta sus 17 para decirle a sus padres.

La niña me gustaba, me calentaba, y me correspondía. Solo me faltaba cogerla. Hacerla mía. Que nadie más se metiera, y solo lo lograría marcando el territorio.

Me encantaba Natsu, la quería, y la amaba. Al punto de tener casi 30 años y conformarme solamente con los mensajes que podía sacarle, cuando lograba calentarla a altas horas de la noche. Y prefería mil veces masturbarme que buscar otra mujer que la reemplazare. Yo la quería a ella. A esa niña tierna y dulce.

...

No habíamos hablado aún al respecto, pero queria hacerle saber que tenía que ser mi novia. Ya estaba grande para entender eso. Ningún otro hombre podía acercarsele y robarme el trabajo de tantos años.

...

Habíamos empezado con esto, cerca de sus 13 años.

Al principio solo había Sido una calentura de verla en ropa interior.

Pero me di cuenta que era algo más, cuando solo quería estar con ella. Y que cualquier otra mujer no me resultaba.

Claro que sentirme así sexualmente, con esa niña, por entonces de casi 12 años, me asustaba un poco. No creia que fuera posible, que ella, pudiera despertar en mi a una nueva persona, dispuesta a estar con alguien prohibido en más de un aspecto.

La conocía desde los 4. Y la vi crecer frente a mí.

...

Una tarde perdí el miedo y comencé a escribirle.

Y nuestro posterior encuentro, ya eran diferente.

Al principio, solo besos por demás castos, un abrazo fuerte y tal vez su cuello recibía atención.

Hasta que lograbamos estar más tiempo, donde mis manos buscaban el límite que ella imponía.

A raíz de eso, nuestros mensajes se volvía más intensos.

Y un año atrás, a punto de hacerlo, tuve que retirarme.

Aún lo recuerdo, la tenía a punto de acabar, me había dejado lamer su vagina y al momento de ponerme el condón, Hinata me buscaba por toda la casa.

Tuve que salir por la ventana de Natsu. Y hacer de cuenta que me había ido a fumar afuera.

La única forma de saciarme fue con los mensajes que me envió hasta alta horas de la noche.

Natsu sabía ponerme caliente con sus palabras inocentes y torpes.

Y ella también había quedado con ganas.

A parte, su virginidad no me dejaba dormir. Queria cuanto antes hacerle conocer esa parte del mundo.

...

Días antes había comprado una caja de preservativos esperando ansioso el poder usarlos con ese niña tan dulce.

Sabía por ella misma que aún era virgen y eso me estimulaba mucho más.

...

Natsu se había cambiado para cenar, y no pude evitar sentirme aturtido cuando le vi, con aquella falda un tanto corta que se movía a su paso y una blusa que marcaba sus pequeños senos.

En uno de nuestros últimos mensajes, me había comentado que viendo un poco de pornografía, había una escena donde el hombre tocaba a la mujer por debajo de su falda y la cogía de esa forma.

Le comenté que yo también podía hacerle eso, y esa noche me había esperado así.

No es que fuera coqueta o descarada, era inocente en un estado que me fascinaba, porque esos mensajes le costaba escribirmelos y lo sabía. Entonces me encantaba el hecho de que de a poco perdiera el miedo y me dijera sus fantasías.

Trate de sentarme a su lado y mientras su madre servía la cena y su padre hablaba con Hinata, me dispuse a estimularla como tanto le gustaba.

Deslice mi mano derecha y acaricie su rodilla, subiendo despacio hacia sus muslos.

Donde gentilmente abrió un poco sus piernas.

Trate en vano de comer con mi mano izquierda, pero no quería dejar de tocarla. Sabía cuánto le gustaba y cuando me había extrañado.

Natsu se movió inquieta y cerró sus piernas de repente, dejando mi mano dentro , así que la movi con fuerza, queriendo hacerla mojar.

Aún no quería tocar por dentro de su ropa interior. Hasta más tarde.

Volvió a abrir sus piernas y respiro algo agitada.

-¿Natsu estás bien ?

-Si mamá. Solo crei que estordunaria.

Esbocé una media sonrisa y prosegui con mis caricias, hasta sentir como la tela se mojaba.

Natsu torpemente intento tocarme, pero quedaba demasiado obvio, por lo que retire su mano y entendió mi mirada.

Cuando note que podía llegar a acabar en aquella cena, la dejé de estimular.

...

Claramente toda la comida y charla, se me hizo muy pesado. Yo solo quería comer una cosa, y no era el plato que la señora Hinata había preparado.

...

La sobremesa se hizo eterna y creí que moriría, quería meterme cuanto antes en el cuarto de la niña.

...

Una vez finalizado, a lo sumo dos horas después. Natsu ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa y se excuso diciendo que estaba cansada.

Por fin mi oportunidad estaba a unos minutos.

...

Antes de ir cada uno a su habitación, la vi entrar al baño y me metí detrás de ella.

-Nobu-san...

-Shh no hables fuerte.

Me habia vuelto más que loco, verla así vestida. Y si me había sobrepasado por demás en la cena , peor sería allí.

La senté en la pileta de mármol y su falda se subió más cuando abrí sus piernas para meterme entre ellas.

Me abrazó y bese despacio su cuello.

-¿Quieres más? ¿Que te toque más?

-¿Acá?

-Donde quieras.

Volví a tocar su suave piel hasta llegar a su ropa interior.

Sonreí al sentirla muy mojada - ¿te gustó cierto?

-Es que... Te he extrañado.

Sobe con fuerza sobre su vagina sin querer aún meter mi mano. - yo también.

Levanté su blusa, quería volver a ver sus senos. La última vez que nos habíamos visto, me había dejado lamerlos a gusto.

Me ayudó con su brasier y metí uno en mi boca, tan excepcionalmente dulce que no podía dejar de mamarlo.

Natsu acarició mi pelo.

Saque la mano de su vagina para apoyar mi cuerpo.

Sus piernas se abrieron un poco más y gimió al sentirlo.

Bese y lami ambos senos y se oyó la puerta golpear.

-¿Natsu? ¿te encuentras bien cielo?

Natsu carraspeó. -Si mamá, solo me quedé viendo el móvil.

-Esta bien. Ve a acostarte es tarde.

-esta bien mamá.

En toda esa conversación, yo prosegui con lo mío, Natsu sabía cómo controlar su respiración.

-Estas muy mojada. Quiero sacarte esa ropa interior de inmediato.

-Pero

-Ve a acostarte. Iré a tu habitación. Espérame.

-¿En serio vendrás? La última vez

-La última vez compartía la habitación con tu hermano. Esta vez , tu madre me ha dado otra habitación. Iré en cuanto las luces se apaguen. ¿Quieres?

Beso mis labios dulcemente y asintió.

-Quedate con esa hermosa ropa puesta. Yo mismo te la sacará.

-¿esta vez sí?

Sonreí y asentí - esta noche si mi amor. Te haré eso.

le ayude a acomodar su ropa y salimos despacio de allí.

...

...

Espere con paciencia hasta oír que sus padres subían a su habitación.

Esta vez sería más fácil, Hinata se había ido a encontrarse con otros amigos y volvería tarde.

Me excuse diciendo que estaba cansado y que dormiría temprano.

Salí de mi cuarto, tal vez medio minuto después. No tenía la virtud de la paciencia.

Llegué a su habitación que estaba en la parte de abajo.

Natsu miraba televisión, tenía sus piernas flexionadas y podía verles sus bragas blancas, esperando ser sacadas.

Se arrodilló al verme.

La abrace a los pies de la cama y en ese momento si pude besarla todo lo que quería.

Sus boca era aún poco torpe, pero sabía manejar la lengua.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi verga, y trate de calmarme.

Así que me acosté a su lado.

Apague la televisión y dejé prendida la luz de un pequeño velador.

La mire sonriente y ella tenía una fragilidad que estaba a punto de destruir.

Acaricie sus muslos suavemente. -Tu hermano dice, que eres muy popular.

-Solo es porque soy buena en el beisbol.

-¿Tienes muchos admiradores ?

-No lo sé.

Abrí sus piernas y volví a sentir esa ropa interior mojada. Mi dedo pulgar masajeo su clítoris haciéndola gozar.

Bese el cuello y sus mejillas, escucharla germir bajito, era lo que más disfrutaba.

Intensifique la presión de mi dedo. -¿Te tocas ahí?

-Si.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando, ah, me escribes a la noche.

-¿y también vez mucha pornografía?

-Si, pero, ah.

-¿Pero que?

-Es para saber que te gustaría hacer.

Sonreí y dejé de mover mi dedo sin hacer acabar.

Lo lami con gusto, extrañando ese sabor que había descubierto un año atrás.

Me miró suplicante.

-¿Quieres acabar así?

-Si. No es lo mismo. Me gusta más cuando tú lo haces Nobu-san

-Tendremos una larga noche.

-¿Si?

-Si.

Quería hacerla acabar con mis manos, mi boca y por último mi verga. Que no me olvidara.

-Natsu, si sabes que esto, solo puedes hacerlo conmigo ¿No?

-No quiero hacerlo con nadie más.

-Buena niña. -bese su mejilla - te quiero.

-Nobu-san...nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Te quiero. Y después de esta noche, quiero que seas mi novia. Solo conmigo deberás hace esto, prometo serte fiel, como hasta ahora.

-Creia...que tenias novia.

-¿Eh?

-Porque solo me escribas y...

-No linda, hace un año que estoy solo. Desde la última vez que estuve acá. Es decir, no solo, contigo.

Natsu me sonrió ampliamente.

Bese sus labios mientras me abría lss piernas para seguir, estaba vez metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior, y busque su clítoris.

Lo sobe y acaricie con fuerza pero delicadamente, estaba tan húmedo que era muy facil.

Gimió algo fuerte y dejo de besarme para caer sobre sus almohadas.

Lami cada uno de mis dedos, por demás satisfecho.

Levanté su blusa y su brasier ya no estaba.

Así que mientras se recuperaba del primer orgasmo, jugué con ambos senos. Estaban más grandes que la última vez, pero seguían entrando igual de bien a mi boca.

Natsu relajo un poco y sentí sus caricias, mientras me encargaba de eso.

-¿Tienes que ir a Tokio ?

-Si.

-¿Cuando vuelves?

Deposite ambas manos ahí e hice movimientos circulares. -Pronto. No te lo he dicho. Estoy por conseguir trabajo aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Tendré mi propia casa. Y espero verte ahí todos los días.

Sus ojos brillaron -¿Todos?

-Eres mi novia. Te quiero ahí todos los días. Me gusta decirte estas cosas de frente. Por eso no te lo había comentado por mensajes. Pero me seguirás escribiendo ¿No?

-Si, Nobu-san.

Volví a meter sus senos en mi boca mientras desprendía el cinturón. Mi verga palpitaba dentro, creí que estallaría.

Tantos meses sin sexo. Solo masturbarme pensando en esa niña.

A Natsu siempre le gustaba que tocará sus senos, y yo me quedaba varios minutos, embobados con ellos hasta dejarlos colorados y saciar mi hambre.

Los dejé rojos y sus pezones estaban más que duros.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y saque despacio sus bragas.

Eran muy bonitas. Y sensuales. Me gustaba que se vistiera así para mí.

Su falda se subió más y me quedé observando su pequeña vagina. También estaba roja y el clítoris estaba hacia afuera.

Y me gustaba que no tuviera vergüenza conmigo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Acaricie mi pene por encima del pantalón. Aún no lo sacaría.

-¿como era eso que habías visto? ¿Lo hacían con ropa?

-Si... Me gustó mucho.

-Lo haremos. ¿El hombre tenía ropa ?

-Si.

-Vale... Pero la próxima sin ropa. Aún si... Planeo devestirte para dormir.

-¿Dormirás acá?

-No te preocupes. Me iré antes que amanezca a mí cuarto. Ahora, dejemos de hablar. Quiero cogerte antes que nos interrumpan.

-Nobu-san...se gentil.

-Claro mi amor.

Flexione sus piernas y metí mi rostro en su vagina. El olor era fuerte y embriagador.

Pase la lengua por cada rincón húmedo. Abriendo sus labios y mordiendo despacio su clítoris.

Escuchaba a Natsu gemir, pero no importaba, sus padres estaban lejos.

Me tomé fuerte de sus muslos, y lami sus orificios, también el ano. Imaginando que tan bien se sentiría, en algun momento, que me dejase culiarla. Tal vez en mi casa. Esa noche solo su vagina.

Metí un par de dedos hasta llegar al tope de su virginidad.

Natsu se quejó. Claro que le dolería, pero lo haría con mi verga no con los dedos.

Volví a masajear su clítoris mientras jugaba con la entrada de su ano. ¿Cuanto tiempo me podría llevar hacerle tener sexo anal? Su cadera y culo eran bastante pequeños, incluso llenaría bastante su vagina y vientre cuando metiera mi verga. Pero quería hacerlo.

Que me pidiera y se acostumbrada hacer cogida por ambos lados.

Solo metí despacio mi dedo pequeño en su ano, y estaba tan cerrado, Natsu se quejó un poco hasta que hice movimientos suaves dentro de él y lo empezó a disfrutar.

Así que seguí lamiento cada parte de su vagina, en especial el clítoris y poniendo el dedo en el ano, a ver cuánto tardaba en acabar.

La vi masajear sus pechos mientras lamia con algo más de fuerza.

Hasta que sus piernas se extiraron y lanzo un suspiro fuerte.

Había acabado por segunda vez.

Lami un poco más , y jugue con su ano.

-¿te gusta ?

-Si.

-Tambien tendremos sexo ahí.

-¿eh? ¿Ahora?

-No, cuando vayas a casa, te prepararé bien. Te va a gustar.

-He visto... Cosas de eso también.

Sonreí mientras sacaba mi cinturon. -¿En serio? ¿Y te gustó?

-Si... También quiero hacerlo.

-Lo haremos. Pero ahora solo me ocuparé de esto - susurré tocando descaradamente toda su vagina. -

...

Natsu me explico como era la fantasía que tenia. Así que como no tenía sillón, me senté al borde de la cama y ella arriba mío.

Saque mi verga y se la quedó viendo cómo hacia siempre. Solía masturbarme frente a ella cuando teníamos un tiempo.

-Es tan grande - susurro pasando un par de dedos que me hacían temblar .

-Es toda tuya. Antes de hacerlo, ¿Puedes lamerla? Solo pasa tu lengua.

Nunca antes se lo había pedido, solo quería sentir su lengua, tendría más oportunidades de dejar que me mamara. Ahora quería cogerla.

Asintió y se arrodilló. Su pequeña boca me hizo delirar. La lamió un par de veces mientras lo tocaba suavemente.

La lavente enseguida - otro día lo hacemos mejor - susurré.

Natsu se sento sobre mi verga y era la primera vez que experimentaba sentir su vagina así. La tomé de las caderas y la movi suavemente.

Sus senos se movían al compás y me encantaba ese tipo de masturbación.

La sobe con fuerza, que sintiera lo caliente.

-Ah... Takanobu...

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Si.

Busque en el bolsillo trasero el preservativo.

-¿Segura que quieres así? ¿O acostada ?

-¿a ti cómo te gusta?

-Obviamente así, te ves muy caliente sentada en mis piernas. Y podría comerte ambos senos mientras te lo hago.

Su cara se sonrojo y se elevo para dejarme ponérsela adentro.

Con mucho cuidado la fui sentando sobre mi verga, definitivamente la próxima vez tendría que ser sin condon. Tenia que sentir mejor su interior.

Natsu se aferró a mis hombros cuando habíamos llegado al límite.

Acaricie su rostro una milésima de segundos y bese sus labios- tranquila mi amor.

Asintió más roja aún.

Tome sus caderas y las hundí despacio, haciendo fuerza, hasta sentir como se rompía.

Gimió fuerte y me abrazó.

La abrace también y me quedé un momento quieto, disfrutando de aquello.

La llene de besos y caricias hasta que el dolor pasará.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su falda y tome ambas nalgas.

Natsu se movió suavemente.

-¿ya?

-Si Nobu-san.

Levanté sus nalgas y la senté a modo de embestida.

Gimió despacio.

Se distanció de mi abrazo y me dejó ver su rostro.

Sus pezones estaban duros y mientras la movia con sus caderas , metí uno en mi boca.

Natsu aún era inexperta para moverse en aquella posición , así que la levanté despacio sin sacar mi verga de adentro.

La alce y la lleve contra la pared.

Me abrazó y la penetre con fuerza .

El dolor ya había pasado. Ahora quería satisfacerme.

Mi verga ya entraba y salía fácilmente.

Natsu gemía fuerte ante cada embestida.

Y me parecía irreal que al final podía cogermela.

Tenía razón, se veia tan caliente con esa ropa tan linda.

Su blusa sobre sus senos y la falda casi llegando a su vientre, moviéndose al compás de mi verga.

Los gemidos se estaban volviendo gritos de goce y antes de ser descubiertos, la seguí penetrando mientras la besaba.

Me gustaba oírla gemir.

Una vez instalados en mi casa, que gritara como quisiera.

Dejé de penetrarla y la lleve hasta su escritorio. -esta es mi posición favorita. - susurré.

La apoye de cara a la mesa y levanté su cola. Movi su falda y metí mi verga, dándole de lleno contra el escritorio.

Natsu se sostuvo fuerte de la mesa y no podía dejar de imaginar que también se sentiría mejor si el sexo fuese anal.

Levanté su falda y abrí sus nalgas para ver su ano.

Era tan pequeño. Así que mientras la seguia cogiendo, metí mi dedo índice.

Jugué solo un momento a penetrarla con mi dedo , porque debía callar sus gemidos. Así que seguí moviendome mientras tapaba su boca.

Tenía tantas ganas de acabar pero aún quería un poco más. Disfrutarla más.

Dejé de embestirla para tirarme sobre ella y acariciarla.

-Ven vamos a la cama.

-¿ya terminó?

Rei al notar esa falta de experiencia. - no mi amor. Un poco más , hasta que vuelvas acabar.

La devesti completamente y observé ese cuerpo tan blanco y para nada plano. Sus senos crecerían, más aún con mi futuro trabajo sobre ellos, y su cola también lo haría, si le dedicaba el tiempo necesaria.

Me devesti también, obteniendo caricias tiernas en mi pecho.

Bese cada una de sus manos y la acosté.

La luz se apagó. Y prosegui a penetrarla bajo los sábanas.

Metí la verga sin problema y sentí que llenaba todo su vientre.

Me hundí en su cuello y le di duramente apretando todo su cuerpo contra el mio.

Natsu me gemía al oído y sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

Baje una de mis manos y estimule su clítoris para que pudiera acabar.

Mi nena respiraba de forma tan agitada hasta que lo logré.

Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados y me ergui para poder terminar.

Levanté cada pierna a mis hombros y la embesti con fuerza y rapidez, y por ser la primera vez, me vine en su vagina.

Me di cuenta que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte, y a decir verdad, tuvimos suerte que no se nos escuchara.

Natsu bajo sus piernas lentamente y se quedó tratando de normalizarse.

Por mi parte me saque el condón antes de querer dormirme con ella.

-¿Te gustó ?

-Nobu-san...

-¿Que ?

Me abrazó con fuerza y la sentí sollozar - te amo tanto.

-oh mi linda niña. También te amo.

Pase mis manos por detrás , y aferrandola a mí, la hice dormir en mi pecho.

...

Olvidé por completo poner el despertador.

Pero no lo necesite.

Antes de irme a mi habitación en la mañana de aquel domingo, lo hicimos despacio una vez más. Bajo las sábanas y complemente desnudos. Aún con el olor del sexo de la noche anterior.

El cuerpo frágil de mi hermosa nena, quedó cansado y supe por su hermano que había faltado a clases al día siguiente. Claramente me sentí imponente. Y recibí de su parte más mensajes que de costumbre.

Me había llevado lo más importante de ella, una relación, un futuro y una declaración de lo más hermosa.

Era mia completamente

Esa niña me pertenecía por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dicen que no hay mejor manera de conocerse, que mirándose desnudo a un espejo. Ahí estaba y**_ o, _**tenía las mejillas un poco rojas. Parecía tener un eterno sonrojo desde aquella vez.**_

 _ **Mi vientre se notaba más plano, creo que era por el aumento de busto. Lo había notado días atrás, mis brasieres ya no me quedan bien.**_

 _ **Me miro de perfil, y veo que la forma de mi cola está un poco más redonda, me gusta.**_

 _ **Las piernas, un tanto más fuertes, con forma, producto del entrenamiento diario , el club de béisbol no solo era eso, era una pasión a la que le dedicaba parte de mi tiempo.**_

 _ **Me acerco un poco más al espejo, para notar algunas marcas, unas un tanto viejas, otras parecen recientes. Me sonrojo aún más. No todos los maravillosos cambios de mi cuerpo son por el béisbol, sino por Takanobu.**_

 _ **Me cambio despacio, tratando de idear la excusa del día. Una buena, que me permita irme por un par de horas, solo un par de horas para complacerlo, para estar en su compañía, para sentirme querida cara a cara, para que pueda oír los "te amo" que se acumulan día a día en mi casilla de mensajes. Si, solo un par de horas, en las cuales me siga demostrando la pasión y lujuria que le género, que nos generamos mutuamente. Un par de horas para sentirme la mujer más deseada.**_

 _ **Hoy tal vez, sea un jean y una blusa larga. No puedo usar otra cosa, mi madre tan observadora vería las marcas.**_

 _ **Giro mi rostro hacia ambos lados, y sonrio satisfecha, a pesar de que Takanobu no deja parte mía sin besar , no ha dejado marcas ahi.**_

 _ **Ajusto el jean a mi cadera, y no puedo evitar pensar que tanto se agarra de ellas cuando hacemos esas cosas.**_

 _ **Que tan cansada me deja y que débil e independiente deja a mi corazón.**_

 _ **No puedo amarlo más de lo que lo hago. Pero me siento tan indefensa al hacerlo ¿Que hago si de pronto ya no le parezco tan atractiva? ¿Si se da cuenta de que soy solo una niña?**_

 _ **Sacudo fuerte mi cabeza, no debo pensar en eso. Lo importante es idear la excusa. Solo eso.**_

 _ **Tal vez deba decirle la verdad. Mamá conoce a Takanobu desde hace años. No le molestará que vaya a visitarlo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Te ves muy linda, cielo.**_

 _ **-¿Eso crees Okasan?**_

 _ **-Si. ¿Donde vas?**_

 _ **-Aah...emm ¿Puedo ir a lo de Nobu-san?**_

 _ **Mamá deja la tetera en su lugar y me mira fijo. No me gusta cuando hace eso, cuando investiga mis actitudes.**_

 _ **-¿De nuevo?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Fuiste tres veces esta semana.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? - Dios, recordé que no había buscado ninguna excusa estos días.**_

 _ **-Si. Natsu, ¿A qué vas? Él...es un buen muchacho, pero está en edad de casarse. Tal vez no sea buena idea.**_

 _ **-¿Que tiene que ver eso Okasan?**_

 _ **-El es un hombre Natsu. Tú deberías ir a casa de tus amigos. Tal vez tenga novia, y tú le interrumpes su día.**_

 _ **Mi corazón latio con fuerza, yo era su novia. No podía tener otra persona ¿Cierto? - Okasan, ¿Tú sabes si tiene novia?**_

 _ **-Oh no, yo solo supongo. Después de todo, es alguien mayor, tendría que tener, tanto él como tu hermano están en edades límites. Pero tu hermano... No creo que eso pase.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué ?**_

 _ **Mamá negó con rapidez.**_

 _ **-¿A qué vas a casa de Aone-kun?**_

 _ **-Dijo que podía salir a entrenar conmigo.**_

 _ **-¿Entrenar?**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **-¿Con jean y sandalias ? ¿Con algo de maquillaje?**_

 _ **Sentí mis mejillas arder.**_

 _ **-Natsu... Yo - me miró fijo y volvió a su taza de café. - llamaré a Aone-kun para avisarle que vas en camino. Te quiero a la hora de la cena.**_

 _ **No puedo evitar sonreír más de la cuenta. La felicidad es lo más difícil de esconder.**_

 _ **-Despues de cenar, hablaremos.**_

 _ **-¿Sobre qué?**_

 _ **-Despues de cenar - volvió a decir dando por terminada la conversación.**_

...

...

Los labios de Natsu eran suaves y algo pulposos, realmente adictivos.

Me gustaba, besarla por largo tiempo, darle lo necesario para que entrara en su faceta activa y me dejara accionar como quería.

Había venido hermosa como siempre, pero a decir verdad, a mí me gustaba tenerla sin ropa. Incluso, una vez entrada en confianza, luego de nuestros encuentros sexuales, ella solía andar desnuda por mi casa.

Eleve un poco su blusa para subir por su vientre hasta esos senos redondos y un poco más firmes, su brasier los apretaba bastante por lo que ella me ayudó a liberarlos.

Solamente los toque a mi gusto, mientras sentía como rozaba su vagina sobre mi verga.

-¿Tomaste la píldora?

-Como cada dia, Nobu-san...

-Buena niña.

Río despacio mientras bajaba de a poco, aquel jean ajustado.

Masajee sus glúteos despacio, intentando abrirlos y ver qué tanto me dejaba jugar en su ano.

Yo quería a toda costa, que me dejaba atenderla por ese lado, pero siempre le surgía algo de miedo al momento de hacerlo.

Natsu me dejó poner un dedo dentro, y se aferró a los pliegues de mi camisa. Lo movi circularmente hasta que la oi gemir despacio. -¿Te gusta?

Asintió entre pequeños gemidos y lo empecé a meter y sacar con algo de fuerza, queriendo que sienta esa fricción caliente.

Natsu ya se había acostumbrado, al bendito manoseo precioso de cada día, y era algo más que sabido que le fascinaba esa clase de trabajo de mi parte.

...

Hacía solamente dos semanas que había conseguido mudarme a Miyagi nuevamente, y a la segunda semana, ella conoció mi casa, obviamente que lo último que hice fue mostrarle mis muebles, quería ponerme al día con todos esos años perdidos sexualmente, y nuestros encuentros eran sobre eso. Se me daba la oportunidad de coger con ella cada tarde, y era un regalo que no se desperdiciaba por nada, siquiera por trabajo. Había puesto condiciones en mi nuevo empleo, para tener las tardes libres. Me era mucho más importante tenerla en mi cama que el dinero.

...

Antes de empezar a vernos a solas en mi casa, le había acompañado hasta el médico para poder obtener esas píldoras, que me hacían libre del preservativo.

Claro que quería tener hijos, pero no aún. No con ella tan pequeña y llena de vida.

Después de eso, y siendo responsable, en la toma de esas píldoras, podíamos tener todo el sexo que quisiéramos. Y obviamente, lo que más quería, acabar dentro de ella cada maldita vez que me corría.

...

Teníamos cada vez que nos veíamos, solo un par de horas, que aprovechamos al máximo.

La hacia acabar las veces que podía, hasta que sus piernas temblaban.

Se lo hacía en cualquier parte de mi casa, y escucharla gemir bajo las duras embestidas que le daba, era la mismísima gloria.

Natsu era sumisa y obediente, en todo sentido.

Le había comprado varias prendas para el sexo y las usaba sin ningún problemas.

Mis favoritos eran unos vestidos muy cortos, que claro solo podían ser usados en nuestra intimidad, porque podría llegar a enloquecer si salía a la calle con ellos.

Así que le hacía poner aquella ropa un tanto atrevida sin nada abajo y me cogía aquella hermosura una y otra vez.

Para cuando algún día se pudiera quedar a dormir una noche, le había comprado unos diminutos baby doll, que seguramente me harían perder la cabeza , el día que se lo viera puesto.

Pero aún no teniamos la excusa perfecta para que ella pasará una noche lejos de casa. No tenía amigas tan confiables.

...

Claro que no solo era sexo la relación que teníamos, me hacía delirar en todos los sentidos, y la amaba más que nada y a nadie.

...

Metí despacio un segundo dedo, y se me hacía agua la boca al pensar que tan mojada estaría su ropa interior en ese instante.

Natsu gimió más fuerte y su agarre se aferró a mi piel.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos mi amor ?

-Un par de horas. - dijo en un susurro fuera de sí.

Saque mis dedos lentamente y su cuerpo se relajo.

Lami su cuello sin dejar de tocarla , su parte baja me fascinaba, por el hecho de cómo reaccionaba bajo el toque de mis manos.

...

Le saque su blusa para dejarme ver a gusto sus mejorados senos, pues desde aquella primera vez en su casa, nuestros encuentros sexuales habían disminuido, pero no así el de verla y poder jugar con su cuerpo de otra manera.

Había ido más veces a su casa, y solo en esos encuentros furtivos, había reafirmado mi soberania sobre todo ella , dejándola o dejándome más que caliente. Pero al menos disfrutando del toque que mis manos podían darle en esos escasos minutos.

Metí uno en mi boca, y lo mame despacio cómo le gustaba.

Natsu solía disfrutar de ese momento, y me lo hacía saber acariciando mi pelo, de una forma despreocupada.

Comerme de esa forma su par de pechos era un respiro antes de llenar su frágil cuerpo con mi verga. Porque cuando ya pasaba eso, sus senos sufrían del brusco movimiento que le propinaria hasta que acabara.

Lo saque de mi boca, y mordi ese pezón erecto.

-Sabes lo que quiero ¿Cierto?

Su cara se ruborizó de una manera tan rápida que era tierno de ver

\- Si Nobu-san.

-¿Me dejas?

Me moría por coger ese culo tan pequeño, sabroso, suave y mío. ¿Como era posible que siendo mío no podía acceder ? Me moría por culiarla bien fuerte , que me sintiera.

Esa niña era mi perdición sexual, y quería ser lo mismo para ella.

Natsu mordió su labio inferior y asintio con seguridad.

Y aquel "si" me hizo explotar toda la calentura acumulada.

La senté en el sillón y saque su pantalón , para ver unas bragas rosas muy sensuales, me arrodille ante sus piernas y las abrió.

No era necesario tocar, para ver qué tan mojado estaba.

Coloque mis dedos sobre el área de su clítoris y los movi circularmente, hasta verla estirar sus piernas y notar que tanto le gustaba.

Los apreté con fuerza sobre la tela para hacerla saltar en un suspiro. Así que corrí hacia un costado aquellas bragas, para oler y lamer con un hambre voraz.

Los gemidos de Natsu, llenaban cada rincón y no importaba.

Mi lengua iba de arriba abajo sin problema, la niña estaba tan húmeda que hasta meter un par de dedos era muy sencillo.

Me ergui un momento para ver esa expresión de placer cuando mis dedos o la verga entraba en esa vagina pequeña.

Y antes de dervirgar por completo su culo, la haría acabar vaginalmente.

Así que besando su vientre y llegando a uno de sus senos, seguí metiendo mis dedos.

Habíamos probado y tres de mis largos dedos, entraban sin ningún problema. Natsu se agarró de los almohadones del sillón y se dejó llevar hasta que acabo.

Sonreí al verla respirar - eres tan hermosa.

Me levanté y frente a su mirada, desprendí los botones del pantalón, y ante su espectacion, saque mi verga, nunca antes se había puesto dura tantas veces con la misma mujer. Pero con ella no podía parar de tener erecciones. Y Natsu tan sumisa y amable solía bajarme la mayoría de las calenturas con unas mamadas muy rápidas en el baño de su casa.

Sin decirle nada, se sentó mejor y la tomo entre sus manos, no me cansaba de disfrutar qué tan bien se sentía cuando sus labios la tocaban. Podía estar todo el día así, viendo cómo mi niña se la tragaba entera , a su ritmo.

Primero lamia cada parte, despacio, saboreando, también lamia cada testículo, después de eso, la metía suavemente en su boca, despacio, hasta donde podía entrarle, y es así cuando yo la tomaba de su cabellera y empezaba a follarme su boca. Parabamos cuando se atragantaba y repetíamos el proceso un par de veces.

En eso momento, deje que me la manmara a su gusto, no pretendía acabar en su boca, sino en su cola.

Natsu, chupo sin problema alguno varios minutos, los cuales disfrute al máximo, y ella también.

Cuando me sentí satisfecho, la deja descansar y se tiró nuevamente en el sillón.

Abrí sus piernas lo más que pude, y lami el orificio del ano, siempre lo hacía y metía un par de dedos, y estos días mientras la cogía siempre había estimulado su pequeño culo. Por lo que esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

Así que tome aquella crema que había comprado especialmente para ella, y la unte bajo su mirada. También unte un poco en mi verga.

Me palpitaba la cien, me moría por meterla adentro. Y escucharla gritar.

Flexione cada pierna dejandolas a los lados y con su cola bien abierta.

Así que me ergui un poco, no necesitaba pararme era suficientemente alto para hacerlo cómodamente así.

Tome con una de mis manos mi verga y la coloque en su entrada. Y antes de meterla, estimule su clítoris, hasta que se relajara nuevamente.

Pero no pude aguantar demasiado, sin pensarlo mucho, la embesti con fuerza viendo cómo el orificio se abría y me dejaba meterla toda.

Natsu lanzó un grito fuerte que calle con un beso. Me sentía tan caliente y desesperado.

Su interior era tan pequeño, me apretaba tanto.

Natsu respondió a mi beso y mientras metia mi lengua por cada rincón, volví a meter un par de dedos en su vagina. La penetre con ellos, buscando que sintiera placer.

Cuando un gemido se ahogó en mis labios, me separé de ella. Su rostro parecía de una persona ebria.

Aún con mi verga adentro, saque despacio mi camisa, para poder abrazar y sentir su cuerpo desnudo

La tomé de su espalda y abrazándola a mi, empecé a penetrarla, ahora si despacio.

Sus piernas se relajaron y bajaron a cada lado, mientras seguía metido entre ellas y la embestia suavemente.

No podía ser siempre, lo gentil que ella esperaba. Porque estaba esperando para hacerla mía a cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Natsu empezó a emitir sus gemidos normales de placer y yo no podía parar de mover, empecé rápido, más rápido, hasta apretarla fuerte contra mi, y solo escuchar como mis genitales golpeaban duro su cuerpo.

Las uñas de Natsu se clavaron en mi espalda, cuando la penetración se había vuelto más ruda. La niña se rompía a cada movimiento, se volvía más pequeña. Y yo, como todas las veces, no podía creer que esa hermosura tan inocente y pequeña no solo de cuerpo, sino de edad, estuviera conmigo y me diera tan placer.

Grito y gimió fuerte, quería que acabara. Pero que acabar como se debía. Doblemente.

Así que deje de abrazarla para acomodarla bien en ese sillón.

Y mientras seguía metiendola, mientras me la seguía culiando como si no hubiera un mañana, volví a meter mis dedos en su vagina, con fuerza,con la misma rapidez que las embestidas. Cuando me movía dentro de ella, los dejé adentro y los movía abriéndolos.

Su pecho se inflaba con cada suspiro. Y con los ojos cerrados, gemía casi gritando.

Natsu exhaló fuerte y sentí como su cuerpo se desplomaba al punto del desmayo.

Yo seguí un poco más, un par de embestidas más, hasta que mi verga explotó dentro de ella.

Me tiré sobre su cuerpo y sentí el calor de su pecho. - joder niña... No puedes ser tan caliente. - susurré .

Sabía que esas palabras le daban vergüenza y solo la oi reír satisfecha.

Pase mis manos por detrás de su espalda y volví a abrazarla. - te amo. Amo todo de ti.

-¿Todo?

-Todo. Tu risa, tu cara, tu cuerpo. Amo poder hacerte estas cosas, hacerte acabar, hacerte gritar. Te amo Natsu...

-Takanobu, también te amo.

Pase mi nariz por sus senos, sintiéndome satisfecho en todas las formas - lo sé nena. Ahora, creo que deberías bañarte. Te llevaré a casa.

-¿A casa ?

-Si. Tú madre, llamo antes de que llegarás. Dijo que venías en camino. Y que me invitaba a cenar.

Natsu palideció ante aquellas palabras. No pude evitar sonreír - tranquila cielo. Yo hablaré por ti, lo entenderá.

-Ella dice, que estás en edad de casarte.

-Tiene toda la razón.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Pero no quiero casarme - susurré esperando ver la reacción de su rostro.

-¿No?

-No. Aún eres muy joven para eso. Cuando tengas edad nos casaremos.

-¿Eh?

-Que si a tu madre le preocupa que estoy en edad de casarme , le diré que lo haré cuando llegues a tus 18.

Me levanté del sillón y acomode mi pantalón, mirando en el deplorable estado en el que había dejado su zona baja. - eres mía Natsu. Y yo voy a ser quien te despose - la alce despacio en mis brazos y se quejó un poco, quedaría adolorida - ahora a bañarnos , así vas presentable a tu casa.

-Nobu-san... Mejor será no lavarme el pelo.

Sonreí ante eso - claro mi amor. Cómo gustes.

Beso miejilla de repente y la Natsu asustadiza había desaparecido - también quiero casarme contigo.

-Me parece muy buena elección.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ultimo Os. AoNatsu.**_

…

Natsu se subió nerviosa a mi auto y no hablo casi nada durante el camino.

-¿Te duele algo?

-solo un poco Nobu-san.

-¿Quieres que compremos un analgésico?

-Tengo en casa

-Todo saldrá bien.

-No quiero que me separen de ti.

Esbocé una sonrisa triunfal. -eso no pasará. Terminé de la forma que termine, seguiremos así. Tú no te preocupes por nada.

-Esta bien Nobu-san.

Acaricie su delgado muslo y lo apreté con suavidad - tu mamá entenderá. A parte, quiero cuidarte, claro que no mencionaremos el sexo- Natsu volvió a ponerse roja y esas actitudes me llegaban al alma, haciéndome feliz - pero si ella pregunta, le diré que te estoy cuidando.

-¿Ella preguntara eso?

-Tengo 29 años cielo. Es algo muy claro que tenemos sexo. A parte, un hombre con una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, tiene que estar loco para no tener sexo.

-¿Si no me dejan ir más a tu casa?

-Nos seguiremos viendo. Iría a tu casa. Te iría a buscar a la escuela. No te preocupes por nada. Conozco a tu madre desde que tenías 4 años.

-Esta bien Takanobu.

...

Rogaba que no estuviera Shouyou en esa cena. Empezaría con su madre, no quería decirle aún a mi amigo sobre esto.

Natsu entro delante de mí, y caminamos el largo hall de entrada despacio. Mi mano derecha iba sobre uno de sus hombros.

Natsu se detuvo de repente y giro antes de llegar a la puerta que conducía hacia la sala principal.

-Nobu-san...

Su rostro estaba rojizo.

-¿Que sucede?

Me hizo agachar para hablarle a mí oído - yo... Me quedé con ganas de más.

Escuchar eso, dicho tan dulcemente podía ser para problemas en esa casa.

Tomo mi brazo y lo llevo hasta la zona baja de su vientre.

-¿Querías más sexo vaginal? - pregunté sin escrúpulos.

Natsu me miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Joder niña... Volvamos a casa y venimos otro día.

-¡Nobu-san!

Reí - no puedes decirme eso ahora. Quiero hacerlo.

-Debemos hablar con mamá.

-Si. Encontraré un momento o excusa. ¿Quieres que antes de irme tengamos sexo?

-Si. Por favor.

-No debes pedirlo así cielo, claro que te lo haré. Me hubieses pedido en casa mejor. Ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿Te gustó de verdad por la cola? - pregunté bajando la voz.

Natsu seguía igual de roja, pero ya estaba en su faceta caliente. Y me importaba un carajo que fuera la casa de sus padres. -Si

-¿Lo haremos las veces que quiera entonces?

-Si Nobu-san...pero ahora.

La abrace y plante un beso en su cuello. - lo sé, antes de irme te haré acabar las veces que quieras nena.

Sus brazos se agarraron más fuerte de mi nuca y beso mi mejilla. - te amo Takanobu.

-también te amo nena, ven terminemos con esto así vemos donde lo hacemos. Pero antes

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes ponerte ropa más cómoda?

-¿Cómo qué?

Me puse a la altura de su rostro y le sostuve la mirada - algo fácil para cogerte.

Natsu volvió a enrojecerse.

-Ya sabes qué tipo de ropa.

-Si Nobu-san.

Acaricie su mejilla pasando uno de mis dedos por su labio inferior - sin ropa interior. Y quiero que estés bien caliente así lo hacemos bien ¿Vale?

La niña asintió con una especie de embriaguez.

-Takanobu

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero ir a dormir a tu casa.

Me erguí sonriendo y respondí - si todo sale bien, te robaré alguna noche. Debo demostrarle a tu madre que puedo cuidarte. Hoy no podremos hacer eso. Pero pronto.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, nena, nada me haría más feliz.

-Y... ¿Y lo haríamos más?

Ahh Dios, cómo me gustaba cuando estaba en su faceta caliente.

-Lo haremos lo suficiente, como para que no llegues cansada a clases. Ahora continuemos. Porque te voy a terminar cogiendo en este pasillo y me va a valer que tú madre te vea. Y no queremos eso ¿No?

La vi adentrarse a la sala y antes de llegar al comedor la tomé del brazo: - mejor con ropa interior. Me gusta cómo se moja tan fácil. - la cara de Natsu hervía bajo mis palabras dichas en un susurro- ponte esas tan lindas que tienes. Prometo dejarte satisfecha.

Natsu camino despacio y se anunció primero ante su madre.

Yo tomé aire y seguí su recorrido.

…

La cena me recordó el día en que tuvimos sexo por primera vez.  
Mis dedos danzaban libremente dentro de su vagina y podía notar que se había puesto ese encantador hilo dental que le había comprado días atrás para que use exclusivamente conmigo y claro, los tuviera alejado de la visión de su madre.

Sus padres, bastante despistados en ese aspecto, no notaban como mi brazo se movía, y a pesar de que quería respetarlo, amaba masturbar a la nena de ese modo y nada me detendría, más con lo caliente que estaba esa vagina.

Natsu soltó de repente los cubiertos y su cuerpo se aflojó. Hermoso hacerla acabar de esa forma.

Acomode su ropa interior y falda de manera sutil, y como si nada hubiese pasado, seguimos cenando.

Solo había Sido el precalentamiento. Sabía muy bien, ahora cuanto estaría deseando mi verga.

No pude cenar en paz. Era imposible. Quería tirarla sobre la mesa y frente a quien sea, cogerle duro por esa vagina tan jugosa que me había regalado.

…

A pesar de mis ganas de que la cena terminase, lo que venía a continuación podía tener dos resultados.

Esperaba que su madre, al menos, entendiese nuestra relación.

No sería fácil, tal vez si, no era un desconocido. Pero estaba con su hija, una menor y a veces eso generaba problemas, desconocidos para mí. Nunca antes había tenido una relación con alguien a quien doblegaba en edad. No me interesaba meterme en ese rollo de problemas, pero ahora era más que diferente.

A Natsu la conocía desde pequeña, en algún punto siempre la quise, de maneras diferentes, hasta descubrir la mujer que tenia dentro y guardaba solo para mí.

Así que no me molestaba argumentar y defender mi relación con ella, porque mas allá de lo que su madre me dijera o propusiera, no la dejaría. Porque por primera vez en mis 29 años, estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, a defender y quedarme con esa persona.

Natsu, se encargaría de dejar limpia la cocina.

Habíamos acordado, encontrarnos en el despacho de su padre, una vez terminada mi plática con su madre, quien había dejado bien en claro, que solo quería hablar conmigo, y que más tarde lo haría con ella.

…

-Querido, adelántate. Ve a la habitación. Yo debo hablar unos temas con Aone-kun

Me sentí aliviado, de no tener que lidiar con su padre también.

La señora se sentó en un sofá y me invito a sentarme frente a ella. –cuando salgas de la sala, cierra la puerta.

Su marido la miro desconcertado y luego me miro a mí. No supe que hacer, y me encontré mirando el suelo.

-¿de qué tienen que hablar?

-De Natsu.

-¿Natsu? Yo también debería quedarme

-No. Cuando me digas que está pasando con mi hijo, te diré que está pasando con Natsu.

El señor Hinata iba a retrucar, pero ella se levanto y lo llevo hasta la salida. – cielo, cuando me seas sincero con respecto a Shouyou, te diré que tengo que hablar con Aone-kun.

-Pero, mujer,

-Hablaremos luego.

Y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Si es que debo ser sincero, me aterro un poco la situación, y como ella tenía tanto carácter por sobre su marido. Pensándolo bien, me hubiese gustado en ese momento, hablar con él.

La señora Hinata, volvió a su sillón y me miro fijamente.

-Presumo, que tu también sabes que es lo que hace Shouyou, con ese chico ¿cierto?

-¿Kageyama?

-Sí.

-Lo siento, no soy quién para decirle.

Sonrió con cansancio y pregunto -¿al menos es un buen muchacho?

-sí

-me tranquiliza un poco. Vera, Aone-kun, con los tiempos que corren, uno está obligado a abrir su mente por demás. Y es difícil, más cuando, uno ha programado en cierta forma la vida de sus hijos. Pero supongo que cuando crecen, ya no tenemos autoridad. Pero, si esperaba que Shouyou se casara y me diera nietos. Al menos que tuviera una familia, cuando nosotros ya no estemos aquí.

-La tendrá.

-Tú también estas en edad de casarte y tener una familia.

-Lo sé.

-No soy tonta. Tal vez, un año atrás cuando venias a pasar las festividades o a descansar de tu trabajo, no lo veía raro. Pero ahora, Natsu, ha desarrollado un interés más intenso por ti. Al principio, creí que era porque su hermano casi no pasaba tiempo con ella, y tú al conocerla de tantos años, tenían una relación igual. Pero, ella, ha crecido a mis ojos este último tiempo, incluso estos últimos días. Sé que intenta no mentirme, pero lo ha hecho un par de veces, y me molesta que mi hija no pueda ser sincera conmigo. Así que Aone-Kun, es tu momento de decirme la verdad.

Me puse derecho en aquel, por entonces, muy incomodo sillón- Creo que lo que diga, usted ya lo ha deducido.

-Quiero escucharlo.

-Está bien. Sí, estoy con su hija.

-¿de qué manera?

-Ella, es mi novia. Y si, tiene razón, que estoy en edad de casarme y demás. Pero no pienso hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-No le arruinaría su juventud. Mis intenciones son serias para con ella, pero no aun. No podría cortarle su adolescencia, solo porque para la sociedad yo esté en edad de casarme. No me importaría esperar un tiempo. Incluso años. Conozco a Natsu desde que era una pequeña, también ha crecido frente a mis ojos. Pero ahora, se ha convertido en una mujer, y me ha deslumbrado.

-¿Tienes intenciones de un futuro con mi hija?

Sonreí – si ella no se cansa de mi, seguro. Usted, sabe, que siempre he velado por ella y la he protegido. También era una hermana para mí. Pero no lo es. Y soy un hombre.

-ella, está muy emocionada contigo aquí en el pueblo. A pesar de que no me cuenta, no puede evitar hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Estoy preocupada Aone-kun.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que las cosas terminen mal, que ella sufra. Te quiere, te quiere mucho. Confía en ti, y hace cosas propias de su edad, como mentirme para estar contigo. ¿Qué tan en serio es esto?

-creo, que ya respondí eso. Si Natsu tuviera edad, esta cena hubiese sido un anuncio de compromiso. Antes que mi novia, ella fue mí como una hermana, y también una amiga. No puedo asegurarle que esto que tenemos ahora dure por siempre, que espero que sí, pero no manejo el futuro. Igual, debe creerme, cuando le digo que lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra. Y yo también, le quiero mucho. Amo a su hija, y sé que es verdadero, porque jamás ame a nadie.

-Lo sé, tu semblante cambia cuando hablas de Natsu, incluso tu mirada brilla. Y me hace feliz que alguien la valore y la quiera así. Es el deseo de toda madre. Aun así, me preocupa tu edad.

-lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada con eso.

-Sé que esto, debería hablarlo con ella. Pero, dudo que se abra conmigo tan rápido. Así que por favor, tranquilízame. ¿Se están cuidando? Como tú los has dicho, eres un hombre, y ella, no porque sea mi hija, pero es una niña muy hermosa. Y es natural que esas cosas pasen.

-No se preocupe por eso, soy muy responsable. Pero

-Sí, debo hablarlo con ella. Aone-kun, otra cosa, creo que no es conveniente que pase tanto tiempo en tu casa, no quiero que te moleste en tu trabajo. Ella suele ser muy hiperactiva, y demasiado extrovertida.

-Para nada, me gusta que me haga compañía.

-Aun si, por el momento, preferiría, que ella pase sus tarde en su casa o con amigas. Que no pierda esta etapa por una relación, mas allá de que sea seria, y que le quieras tanto. No sé si logras entenderme.

-no quiere que Natsu, pierda su vida por estar conmigo.

La señora Hinata suspiro – no pretendo que suene tan mal. Pero, es así. Tampoco quiero que ella me odie, por esta decisión.

-Entiendo. A Natsu, tanto como a mí, nos gusta compartir los tiempos juntos. Así que le pido formalmente, que una vez a la semana, ella pueda estar conmigo.

-¿una vez a la semana? ¿Cómo sería eso?

-Los viernes, podría ir a quedarse, el sábado estaría de nuevo acá después del almuerzo. No lo quitaría días de escuela y mucho menos un domingo en familia.

-No sé.

-Cuidare de ella, como hasta ahora. Solo quiero, pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija. Cenar, ir al cine, pasear. Quiero estar con ella. Que se divierta conmigo.

-Entiendo, supongo que si tuviera un novio de su edad haría lo mismo. Pero, lo de dormir en su casa.

-Señora

La mujer elevo sus brazos en alto.- lo sé. Es que es difícil, pero supongo que deberé acostumbrarme. Solo te pido que la cuides. Ella y Shouyou, son mi vida. Y me han hecho cambiar de opiniones y estilos de vida que tuve desde siempre. Supongo que debo aceptar estas cosas. Pero escúchame Aone-kun, no porque te acepte, y acepte estas condiciones quiere decir que puedes hacer y deshacer con mi hija, y que ella olvide los valores enseñados en esta casa.

-ella, no hará nada que los avergüence. La cuidare, y seré su compañero, no se preocupe.

-se que la cuidas. Pero aun así, no podre confiar plenamente en ti, no por el momento. Por eso, durante la semana, quiero que de la escuela regrese aquí. El viernes tendrán su día.

-entiendo.

-tal vez, quieras despedirte de ella.

-iré a buscarla entonces.

-Aone-kun, diez minutos.

Me tendió su mano y suspire aliviado cuando la vi salir de la sala.

…

Natsu le daría las buenas noches a su madre, y me esperaría en el despacho de su padre.

No pude evitar sonreír, al pensar, que algunos de los valores, de los que su madre hablaba, ambos los destruíamos a la hora del sexo. No tenía ninguna defensa frente a eso, solo la excusa de que a ambos nos gustaba y demasiado.

….

-¿Que hablaste con mamá?

La senté sobre aquel viejo escritorio y saque su blusa. -¿Realmente importa?

-Si Takanobu.

-Ahora te digo.

Empezando una vez más a masturbarla, bese sus perfectos senos, uno a la vez. Los chupe, los estire y mordí a mi gusto. Mientras mis dedos, entraban sin problema adentro suyo.

Natsu se había agarrado fuerte a mi camisa y gemía despacio.

-Le dije, que eras mi novia. Obviamente pregunto por el sexo.

Natsu abrió sus ojos por demás y seguí hurgando en su interior - así que le dije que, yo te cuidaría en ese aspecto.

-¿Mamá sabe qué?

-Linda soy un hombre bastante mayor. Y se da a entender que tenemos sexo. Así que quería saber si me estaba haciendo cargo de tu protección. Le dije que.

-¿Qué más?

Natsu respiraba de manera agitada. Tenía sus senos rojos y la falda hecha un desastre. Su ropa interior a un costado de su vagina, más mojada que otras veces.

-¿Quieres saberlo ahora?

-Si, Nobu-san...

-¿Sabes que no podemos tener una conversación sería, contigo semi desnuda? ¿Cierto?

Natsu bajo su mirada algo avergonzada y Morí de ternura.

Levanté su mentón despacio, y sin otra intención oculta, más que hacerla sentir mejor, bese sus labios. Me correspondió y nos quedamos un momento así.

Apoye mi frente sobre la suya - ha puesto condiciones, condiciones que romperemos. Pero ha accedido a que te quedes en casa los viernes por la noche.

-¿En serio?

-Si, no fue fácil. Pero no quiere que vayas tanto a casa. Así que, si estás dispuesta pasaría por ti a la salida de la escuela. Y te traería hasta aquí. Claro, tendremos sexo las veces que tú quieras. Pero no podemos demorarnos mucho. Así que... Podríamos hacerlo en mi auto cada que te traiga hasta aquí. Para empezar. ¿Te gustaría eso?

-¿En tu casa no?

-Lo viernes. Pero deja que ella se acostumbre que estés conmigo. Verás que dentro de un par de semanas o meses, te dejará venir siempre. Es hasta que se haga la idea de que voy en serio y te cuido. Pero escúchame linda. Que puedas venir cada viernes es digno de celebrarse.

Natsu esbozo una gran sonrisa y estaba dispuesto a continuar.

-¿Qué dices del sexo en el auto?

-Me gustaría...

Asentí feliz de saber que mi nena aún se encontraba en su faceta más pervertida de la noche. Sino no lo hubiese dicho tan tranquilamente.

-¿Aún tienes ganas?

-Si Nobu-san...

-¿Y lo de la cena?

-Quiero más... Por favor.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi verga. Y no sé cuánto tiempo tendríamos.  
Aún no era tan tarde. Y no sé si sus padres ya se habían dormido o no.  
O si su madre iría hablar con ella. Debía hacer que regrese pronto a la habitación.

Pero, quería disfrutar de todo el sexo que tenía para ella.

...

Desprendí, bajo su mirada, uno a uno los botones del jean.

La verga estaba caliente y muy dura.

-¿Quieres que te coja? -Natsu mordió su labio inferior y asintió en silencio. - ven, tienes que chuparla un poco ¿Vale?

La arrodille ante mí, y me folle su boca por unos minutos que me supieron a muy poco.  
Su boca era perfecta y estrecha, así como el hermoso culo que había probado esa tarde.  
Dios, quería volver a darle por ahí, por ese culo tan pequeño.

Natsu aprendía cada día un poco más, acerca de cómo mamarla. Y antes de cada cogida, le estaba haciendo el hábito de un buen oral.

Quería lograr, que le gustase tanto, que saliera de ella hacer eso. Y de a poco lo cumpliría.

La mire un momento, tomo mi verga con ambas manos y lamió todo el largo, hasta llegar a los genitales.

Recordé una vez más su pedido, sexo vaginal. Yo quería acabar en cualquier parte, pero en ella.

Volví a sentarla en el escritorio de su padre y su ropa interior fue a parar al piso se veía realmente sensual y provocativa con aquella falda y sandalias.

Su bellísimo pelo, por demás alborotado caía sobre su rostro.

Abrí sus piernas y metí dos dedos en su vagina y un tercero en su ano.  
Los sacaba y metía con fuerza sacudiéndolos por dentro, solo se oía los fluidos de su interior y los gemidos de la niña.

Mientras la veía gozar, no podía dejar de pensar que tan loco me tenía, que tanto la amaba y que tan bien me venía su edad. Tan pequeña, una nena para mí solo. Para disfrutar yo solo del placer sexual que me daba.

Metí los dedos hasta el fondo y los dejé ahí, Natsu me miró extasiada - quiero cogerte todos los días ¿Entendiste?

-Si Nobu-san...

Sacudí mis dedos unas cuantas veces más, hasta que exhaló fuerte y cerró sus piernas.

Era hermoso hacerla acabar. Lo haría toda la noche si se me diera la oportunidad.

-Bien. Ya está. ¿Lista?

Me miró aún embriagada y volvió a abrir sus piernas, dejándome penetrarla. -te acabaré adentro.

-Hazlo... Tome la píldora.

-Buena niña.

Tome cada muslo y el traje con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Natsu se sostuvo en el escritorio a la vez que mi verga se metía por completo dentro de su vagina.

Mis pantalones cayeron a la altura de mis tobillos, y me quede recargado sobre ella, asimilando esas sensaciones extremas que me hacía sentir su interior.

-Quiero hacerte el amor...

-¿Eh?

-No sexo. Quiero hacerte bien todo, toda la noche.

-¿El viernes?

Me agarré de su torso a la altura de sus senos y empecé a moverme lentamente. - Hoy.

Natsu tenía su cara de embriaguez total mientras aumentaba mis movimientos. El escritorio empezó a hacer mucho ruido. Ruido que se mezclaba con los gemidos de ella.

-¿Hoy?

-Te irás a dormir... Y a la madrugada me colare por la ventana ¿quieres? Quiero más linda. Quiero hacértelo más.

-Cerrare la puerta con cerrojo.

Me recargue sobre su cuello, y abrazándola, empecé a moverme más rápido.

Natsu también me rodeó con sus brazos y me dejó moverme con libertad.

Sus muslos eran tan suaves y frágiles al tacto. Hundí mis dedos en ellos, lugares donde solo podía dejar marcas. Y dónde no, como su cuello, los lamia con suavidad.

Pero tanto su torso y parte de sus piernas, tenía marcas de mis manos o boca. Incluso sus senos tenían manchas moradas de tantos besarlos.  
Lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que ella dijera basta. Y al ritmo que íbamos, no lo haría. .

Sentía la inminente venida, pero Natsu no había acabado aún.

Así que me detuve.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sillón de tu papá.

Ayude a bajarla de ahí y me senté cómodamente.  
La senté de frente a mí.

-Muévete despacio- ordene.

Natsu se tomó de mis hombros y empezó a balancearse despacio sobre mí. Quería que su clítoris hiciera roce con mi piel.

Acaricie la línea de su torso, llegando a sus pechos y me quede allí, jugando con ellos. Mientras disfrutaba de un sexo suave.

No sé cuántos minutos nos estábamos demorando. Pero, a ninguno le estaba importando.

Natsu se movió más rápido sobre mí, y me quedé observando en primera fila, como estaba por acabar.

Así que tome el control. Agarre sus caderas y empecé a penetrarla a mi manera. La hice saltar sobre mí, un par de veces más, con mucha fuerza y sus nalgas golpeaban mis muslos.

Hundí cada dedo en su cintura, y apreté su vagina contra mí, hasta sentir su relajación y mí leche entrar allí.

Dios, mi semen salía con fuerza. Y yo quería más. Quería volver a hacerlo.

Natsu beso mis mejillas, aún agitada - me encanta Nobu-san...

-¿Satisfecha? - susurré sin querer salir de ella.

-Un poco.

-¿Un poco?

Acarició mi rostro y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. - quiero estar siempre contigo. Y quiero que más tarde me hagas el amor.

La abrace. Sentí la fragilidad de su cuerpo recaer sobre mí. - No quiero que pienses que es solo sexo. Te amo. Y también quiero estar por siempre. Y te haré el amor, porque mereces más cariño de mi parte.

Natsu río - me demuestras cariño siempre. Es tu forma de ser.

-No, es falta de experiencia. No me gustaba hacer el amor.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Ahora quiero hacerlo. Me urge. Mereces eso. Prometo ser más cariñoso.

-Yo solo quiero que seas el mismo. Y que me quieras solo a mí.

-¿A quién más?

-No me gusta cuando mamá dice que estás en edad de casarte y tener hijos.

-Deja a los grandes con su mentalidad antigua. Me casare contigo. Tendré hijos contigo. Pero no ahora. Ni pensarlo. Quiero disfrutarte así. Que ningún niño me robe tu atención. Y no pienso casarme aún. Vivirás las etapas bien. Tal vez a tus 18 sis. Ahora seremos novios.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Nos conocemos hace más de una década. Te vi crecer. Sé todo de ti. Y quiero, necesito, tenerte por siempre. Me urge envejecer a tu lado. Porque desde que te Vi, cuando tenías 4 años, despertaste en mi, sentimientos de protección y amor. Ahora, te amo de forma diferente. Y no me importa que piense tu familia o tu hermano. Serás mía a pesar de todo. Y me encargaré de que eso se cumpla.

Natsu sonrió de una manera fresca y limpia. Y volví a sentir un sonoro beso en mi mejilla - te amo, te amo. Te amo un montón.

Plante un beso en su frente y claro, también le dije que la amaba. Pero que la amaba más. Mucho más. 

….


	4. 4to

**_Gomen si hay errores o falta de acentos.. Solo tenía urgencia por subirlo. A veces uno anda demasiado desquiciado_** ** _Tan así que escribí esto._** ** _4to OneShot AoNatsu y algo más._** ** _Somebody call 911!! XD_**

Había perdido noción de la hora.

Estaba muy entretenido como fijarme en minediades

Natsu se encontraba boca abajo, mientras disfrutaba de un tranquilo sexo oral.

Pero creo que había pasado mucho tiempo, porque mi cuerpo me ardía y quería penetrarla lo antes posible.

Seguí acariciando sus muslos, y lamiendo cada parte baja, en especial su ano, volvería a probar el sexo anal, que tan loco y fascinado me había dejado la vez anterior.

Pero no aún. Quería besarla, recorrer con mi lengua cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hacerle el amor , sin dejar tocado ni un solo pedazo de piel. Ni una sola parte de su alma. .

Quería serle único, Natsu enloquecía por mi. Y eso me encantaba. Que fuera mía en todos sus pensamientos y acciones.

Tenía la horrible necesidad de penetrarla con cualquier cosa, con los dedos o mi verga.

Aunque aún necesitaba más atenciones.

Mi satisfacción había pasado a segundo plano.

Quería que aquella noche, perdiera la cabeza por mi, como ella me la hace perder siempre.

Era tarde, la habitación estaba muy oscura, y se oía su respirar pesado, nada más.

La deje despacio boca abajo, y satisfecho con aquel sexo oral, me acerca a ella para abrazarla un momento.

Natsu recorrió con sus manos, mi pecho, y no había mejor sensación que ser acariciado por tan bella mujer. Por alguien tan especial como ella.

Bajo despacio y espere su torpe roce sobre mi verga.

La ayude con el movimiento incinial, y me quede disfrutando de como mi nena me masturbaba.

Me acomode cerca de su rostro, y lamí despacio parte de su cuello. - quiero cogerte suave linda, pero no sé si podré.

Natsu lanzó un gemido y apretó su mano sobre el falo.

-Te voy a coger fuerte, ¿Vale? Tanto que me vas a pedir más, mucho más.

Me acerque más a su oído y casi en un susurro a penas audible, prosegui- y te voy a culiar también. Meteré toda mi verga en ese pequeño culo, y te va a gustar tanto, que me vas a pedir sexo anal , todos los días. Y cada tarde, cuando regreses de la escuela con esa falda tan hermosa, te voy a desgarrar la ropa interior , y te la voy a meter bien duro por atrás, y vas a llenar de gritos mi auto. ¿Entendiste ?

Natsu dejo de masturbarme y me besó de forma desesperada , caliente.

-¿Quieres eso?

-Quiero mas- respondió por demás agitada. -

-¿más?

Me levanté y abrí sus piernas para empezar a cogerle. - te voy a dar más nena.

Metí la verga de lleno a su culo, sin prepararla más, y entro tan apretado que Natsu gimió de dolor, pero me cegue, no me importo, no podía parar. Empecé a mover con fuerza, y me tomé de sus suaves caderas para tomar impulso y llenarle todo el interior. Su cuerpo se movía frágil bajo mi contacto y la cama se movía sin cesar.

Podía observar en aquella oscuridad como sus senos se movían al compás, y me tiré sobre ellos para lamerlos, morderlos, jugar con ellos, mientras disfrutaba de las alucinaciones que me provocaba culiarla.

Natsu gemía tan rico, tan pesado, y susurraba mi nombre cada tanto, que eso me volvía más loco. Y la penetraba con más dureza.

Aminore las embestidas, cuando empecé a sentir mi pronta corrida.

Sentía la verga explotar ahí adentro.

-¿Quieres también sexo vaginal mi amor ?

-Si, quiero mucho sexo - susurro entre gemidos , haciéndome saber una vez más, que tan bien nos habíamos elegido. Tantos años perdiendo la cabeza por ella, ahora eran recompensado cogiendo sin cesar.

Me abrazó, y seguí con mi verga en su culo, despacio, disfrutando ese interior. Rozando sus carnes, sin la horrible sensación de los preservativos.

La saqué al término de unas movidas más, y Natsu ardía. Tenía el cuerpo por demás traspirado.

Ella abrió más sus piernas y tomo la verga para introducirla.

Lo hice despacio temiendo que al estar tan mojado y caliente, largara la leche sin siquiera moverme.

Natsu volvió a gemir cuando entró toda.

-¿Podemos seguir haciéndolo por acá cierto ? Es mi favorito Nobu ...

-Claro, pero mi favorito es tu culo, linda. Debes dejarme cogerte por ahí, porque enloquecere sino.

-Puedes hacerlo por donde quieras- contestó al momento del primer movimiento fuerte.

Sus dedos se tomaron de mis hombros y me pidio más rápido y fuerte.

-Voy a acabar linda, déjame hacerlo despacio.

-¿Vas a terminar adentro ?

-Adentro, en tu culo, en tu boca la, en tus senos, donde quieras.

Continue despacio, disfrutando sentir como sus senos se movían al ritmo.

Me tiré a su lado, y bese el lóbulo derecho. -¿Sabes que ?

-¿Que?

-Me gustaría ver cómo otro hombre te hace acabar.

Natsu se sobresalto al oír eso , y me quedé dentro suyo -¿No te gustaría ? - pregunte - sino quieres está bien. Pero - volvi a moverme esta vez más fuerte, llegando hasta el fondo - quiero ver cómo otro hombre lame tu rica vagina y te penetra. Y tal vez después, ambos te cogeremos hasta hacerte acabar, como nunca acabaste.

Natsu gimió pesadamente - ¿Cómo... Cómo sería ?

-Te llevaría a casa , y me sentaria a observar como se come tu vagina por debajo de esas hermosas faldas que usas, y luego quiero que te coja, tan o más fuerte que yo. Y cuando te sientas por acabar, metertela toda por la cola y él por tu bella vagina, hasta que te desmayes linda.

La abrace hasta sentir sus senos duros chocar con mi torso y penetrarla hasta acabar.

Se escucharon sus gemidos.

-¿Tu... Estarás ahí?

-Si.

-¿Y quien sería ?

-Mi amigo, Wakatoshi , tu profesor de inglés.

-¡¿Ushijima sensei?!

-Si, no eres invisibles a los hombres linda. Y sé que más de uno te desea. Solo, claro, te dejaría con él. Y solo una vez. Para cumplir con sus ganas de cogerte y mi fantasia de verte con otro. Y si nos gusta mucho, pero más si te gusta a ti, tal vez se repita. Pero depende de ti.

Natsu seguía hirviendo, su cuerpo estaba húmedo y quemaba.

-¿Te gustaría Takanobu ?

-Si. Muchísimo.

-¿Me tratara tan bien como tú?

-Claro, incluso tal vez mejor.

-Sensei... Después me dará vergüenza ...

-El sabe que solo será una vez. Y sabe cuáles son los límites.

-Ushijima sensei... Es muy atractivo.

-¿Te gusta ?

-Ohhh no, es decir... Tú me gustas.

-Yo soy tu novio nena. Él solo alguien pasajero. Pero ¿Te gustaría ? Sé que se está muriendo por tener una probada de ti.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Si, somos muy amigos... Aunque me lo dijo sin saber que éramos novios. Yo le propuse esto.

-Ohhhh -

-¿Quieres?

-Si...

Bese su mejilla y acaricie sus senos suavemente, seguían duros. Natsu tomo mi mano y la guío hasta su vagina

-¿Qué pasa ? - susurré.

-¿Me haces acabar con tus dedos por favor?

Sonreí de lado ante esa insaciable.niña. Y mientras seguía besándonos , Natsu acabo después de tener un par de dedos masajeando su clítoris lleno de mi corrida.

 ** _Natsu_**.

Después de aquella noche llena de amor y sexo, la propuesta de Takanobu me hizo sentir incómoda.

Me tiré en mi cama, y mirando el techo blanco, un cosquilleo recorrió mi estómago.

Dos hombres ... Sería .. ¿Cómo sería ?

Abrace mi almohada y trate de imaginarlo. Y todo lo que vino a mi mente, me hizo sacudir las entrañas.

Sensei... Sensei quería conmigo.

Me levanté para ponerme de pie frente al espejo : "no eres invisibles a los hombres "

¿Tan atractiva era? ¿Que encontraba Takanobu en mi? ¿Y sensei?

Me puse roja al pensar en mis padres y las cosas que haría ese viernes por la noche. Takanobu me volvía loca. Me hacía vibrar. Y me había hecho volver casi adicta a tener sexo con él.

Sabía cómo tocarme y hacerme delirar.

Aúnque esa semana solo teníamos un tiempo en su auto, cada tarde, el sabía cómo hacerme acabar y llegar volando a casa.

La clase de Ushijima sensei de esa semana, me hizo sentir tan nerviosa.

Aunque él jamás me insinuó nada, siquiera con una mirada.

Ese viernes, acomode mi mochila como siempre. No llevaría ropa extra, Nobu tenía en su casa, las prendas que le gustaban para mí.

Y el día se me hizo eterno. Mientras mis amigas hablaban del karaoke de moda, yo no podía dejar de pensar y sentirme apenada por ello. No podía dejar de imaginar lo que serían dos. Nobu lo había sugerido y aunque Miles de voces me decían que no, mi cuerpo gritaba lo contrario.

Entre a la casa de Nobu San y sensei se encontraba allí, con sus prendas de siempre. Un traje color negro y camisa blanca, los cuales lo hacían ver atractivo entre sus alumnas.

Me acerque para saludarlo y me prendi al sentir como su mano subía por mi muslo y apretaban una de mis nalgas.

Sensei tenía las manos tan grande como Nobu.

-Wakatoshi, solo hoy puedes saludarla de esa forma - la voz grave de Nobu me movilizaron.

Takanobu me abrazó por detrás y beso mi cuello suavemente. -¿Estás bien ?

Iba a responder a eso, cuando sentí el otro par de manos colándose por mi ropa interior. Dios mío, tener dos hombres haciendo eso, podría matarme.

Lance un gemido suave cerca de la boca de Nobu , que el mismo callo metiendo su lengua.

Sensei había bajado mi ropa interior y me hacía mojar como solo Nobu lo lograba.

Nobu me dejó más que embriagada en manos de sensei.

-¿Quieres otro cambio de ropa ? - le.pregunto a sensei.

-No, su uniforme escolar, le queda muy bien. Siempre admire que tan bella queda con esa falda.

Creo que me sonroje un poco, si eso era posible.

Takanobu se sento en el sillón de un cuerpo, mientras veia como Ushijima sensei me sentaba al borde de la mesa del comedor.

Me alegré que no íbamos a su habitación. Ahí solo quería estar con Nobu San.

Ushijima era tan alto, que se arrodilló en el suelo y quedó justo a mi Merced.

Abrió mis piernas dócilmente y metiéndose bajo la falda gris del colegio sentí su lengua pasar de extremo a extremo.

No pude evitar lanzar un gemido fuerte. Me ardían los pezones. Su lengua no era como la de mi Nobu San. Era áspera y llegaba a cada rincón.

Takanobu observaba tranquilo, y cerre ojos para poder sentir mejor.

No veía la cabeza de sensei, solo sus manos aferrarse a mis muslos. Mi ropa interior estaba tirada a unos metros, y solo podía gemir al sentir como la lengua bajaba y subía.

Apoye mi cuerpo contra mis antebrazos y trate de hacer equilibrio.

La mesa se quejó cientos de veces, no era la primera vez que recibía sexo.

La lengua de sensei...era sensacional. Y mis entrañas parecían arder más.

Ambos sabían de sexo, tanta experiencia y solo para mí.

No pude evitar, pensar en mis padres y en como su pequeña hija, pasaría esa noche.

Takanobu desprendió los botones de su pantalón y acariciaba su miembro mientras me veía.

Me hacía sentir una mujer única y deseada.

Estuve varios minutos más, sintiendo la maravillosa lengua de sensei, y sus dedos jugar en mi ano.

Sensei reapareció minutos después, haciéndome probar con su lengua mis propios fluidos.

Beso también mi cuello y acarició los senos. - Aone tenía razón... Cuando me confesó que eras un exquisitez. ¿Cierto Aone?

Takanobu asintió y sus ojos brillaban.

-Me dijo que te gusta toda atención aquí - prosiguió metiendo un dedo dentro- que no te cansas. Así que hoy decidimos que te íbamos a coger bien fuerte así quedabas satisfecha

Me volvió a sonreír dejándome sin palabras y me tiró sobre la mesa comiéndose mi boca.

Me sentia tan caliente, más que otras veces, pero también quería que Nobu San viniera a tocarme.

Sensei me bajo de la mesa, y me llevo hacia la cama de huésped.

-Natsu, linda. -la voz de Nobu estaba grave y entre cortada - enséñale a tu sensei como sabes dar sexo oral. Solo un poco ¿Eh?

Sensei sacó su pene y era tan parecido al de Aone, solo tal vez un poco más grueso.

Lo escuché gozar y maldecir por lo bajo cuando empecé a lamer y a "mamar" como decía Nobu.

Pero fue tal vez muy rápido. Porque sensei me levanto con brusquedad como hacía Nobu y sin siquiera verlo venir, me encontré con su pene dentro.

Estaba perdida, por demás agitada y algo inconsciente al sentir como bombeaba dentro de mi cola. Había empezado por ahí, no podía ver su rostro, estaba de espaldas, con la cara contra la almohada mientras sentía como le daba con fuerza y como sus brazos me rodeaban el pecho.

Se sentía el golpe de su cuerpo contra el mío, y el "flap" de Nobu al masturbarse.

La voz grave de sensei, me decían lo bella y caliente que era y que deseaba tenerme como me tenía Nobu. Y me encontré pensando, que me encantaría tener siempre esa clase de atenciones de ellos dos

Acabé de unas cuantas embestidas más, pensando en todas la veces que esos dos,e harían acabar esa noche.

Sensei se tomó un descanso para no venirse y yo tuve las atenciones de mi novio, quién también lamio mi vagina haciéndome saber que el también podía darme placer, aunque lo tenía más que claro.

Takanobu fue algo más rudo de lo normal y también penetró mi cola duramente, hasta hacerme cansar y doler.

Quería sexo vaginal, no entendía porque a los hombres lo gustaba tanto por ahí al parecer.

-Nobu San

Takanobu me besó el cuello -¿Mmm?

-Mi vagina...

-lo se cielo. Ahora nos encargaremos de eso

Takanobu se acostó y siguió penetrando mi cola, cuando sensei me acomodo para darme también

Cuando tuve ambos adentro, mi clítoris parecía explotar.

Sensei fue quien se movía más fuerte, dejando que Nobu se quedará quieto dentro de mi

Lance un grito de júbilo al sentir como el pene grueso de sensei me hacía sentir en los aires , raspando cada pared. Sus manos fuertes me inmovilizaban y de a ratos solía tragarse alguno de mis senos.

Me gustaba la forma de sensei, y como era un poco más Bruto que Nobu San

Tal vez se diera cuenta, porque senti como me tomaba las caderas y empezaba moverse él, con rapidez y brusquedad. Sensei le siguió el paso y lo que habrá durado varios minutos de penetración intensa, me parecieron segundos cuando ambos se vinieron dentro de mi.

Y mientras sensei se recuperaba del semen que le salía, me miró con picardía y estiró varias veces mi clítoris hasta hacerme acabar con él.

Takanobu quedó debajo de mi, acariciando mi vientre , mientras tenía la lengua de sensei chupando cada pezón

No quería que terminara,

-Nobu San...

-¿Mmm?

-Sensei puede quedarse? ...

Escuché la risa de Takanobu.

-Claro linda...Ushijima me pidió si podía tenerte a solas mañana antes de irse. ¿Quieres ? No me importaría compartirte una última vez.

-¿Sola ? Quiero contigo

-Nosotros tenemos todos los días...

Sensei paso la palma de su mano entera por mi vagina y me miró calmado - solo una vez más pequeña niña...

Asenti sin miramientos... Porque quería volver a sentir todo eso diferente que tenía a Nobu.

Y me encontré pensando antes de dormir, en que tal vez, solo tal vez, sensei quisiera darme un poco de ese sexo oral después de la clase de los lunes


	5. 5

**_Pues no pude evitar actualizar. Aunque sea poco, domingo de zukhulenciaaaa heterosexual._** ** _..._**

Mientras Nobu San dormía, sensei volvió por más.

Y yo... Yo estaba esperando por eso.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el sillón del comedor. Mi falda escolar estaba arruinada y con rastro de semen.

Sensei me sienta en sus piernas y me acaricia de manera ferviente y por demás degenerada.

-Pude notar cuánto te gustó el sexo oral - susurró

Asenti al instante, solo recordar como su lengua había bailado dentro de mi, me hacía gemir involuntariamente.

-No me importaría hacerlo después de clases -

-¿No?

Sensei sonrió - No. No se tiene que enterar Aone, sería nuestro secreto.

-¿Cómo sería Ushijima sensei?

-Mmm cerraría el aula, te tiraría sobre el escritorio y te haría todo el sexo oral que quieras. Te dejaría ir una vez que hayas acabado.

-¿Y Nobu San?

-No tiene porqué saberlo... O si gustas puedo pedirle.permiso para hacerlo aquí los viernes. Eres muy bella Natsu , realmente quiero seguir haciéndolo

Ushijima sensei beso mi cuello y jugó en mi interior. No quería que Nobu se despertara , quería en ese momento solo estar con sensei

-¿Qué dices Natsu ?

-Quiero estar a solas con Nobu San acá...

-Entiendo

-Y los lunes... Puedo quedarme después de clases

Sensei volteo mi cuerpo , dejándome de cara al sillón , y su inminente miembro se sintió caliente en mi vagina -Aone tenía tanta razón cuando decía que te gustaba el sexo.

Las embestidas de sensei eran brutales y rápidas. Me hacían apretar contra el sofá.

Esta vez termino rapido.

-¿Vamos a dormir pequeña ? Mañana debemos seguir...

-¿Seguir?

-Aone no sabra de esto...mañana debes darme el exclusivo antes que me vaya.

Se acercó a mí , y hablo a mi oído -nos encerraremos en un cuarto, prometo hacerte gritar... Acabar...lo que quieras.

Mi estómago se retorció y caminando, aún con un pequeño rastro de semen, me acosté entre los brazos de Nobu San

Sensei se acostó detrás de mí, y me tocó de manera pervertida antes de dormir. Podía acostumbrarme fácilmente a ellos.dos.

Me desperté sola, los hombres no estaban en la habitación, por lo que salí en su busca , después de ponerme lo más sugerente que había hallado. Nobu solo tenía ropa sexual para mí. Y quería.impresionar a Ushijima.

Nobu San fue el primero en recibirme en el comedor. - hermosa ... ¿Para mí o para él?

Me dejó un beso húmedo en la mejilla y recordé porque lo amaba tanto, porque me hacía sentir entre tantas cosas, como la mujer más deseada.

-Saldre a hacer unas compras. ¿Te quedas con sensei? Prometió bañarte...

Ushijima sensei salió detrás de la barra de la cocina , y mis piernas se aflojaron al ver su miembro asomarse por el pantalón. Claro, Nobu lo ignoraba, estaba a sus espaldas y no volteo a verlo, simplemente salió hacia la calle.

-¿Te pones ese babydoll solo para él?

Me sonroje al extremo sin poder quitar la mirada- lo hice por usted sensei...

Relamio su labio inferior y dijo - se puso duro en bien te vio. Creo que antes del baño te voy a llenar de leche - susurro sin miramientos.ante tales palabras.

Me llevo casi corriendo hacia el baño y allí sobre la pileta del lavamanos, sensei volvió a hacer el sexo oral que tanto quería .

Arrancó mi babydoll , rompiéndolo en dos partes y mis pezones quedaron duros al acto.

Mis piernas se sentían débiles mientras lamía sin parar. Empecé a gemir fuerte, quería que lo hiciera más rápido.

Sensei metió sus dedos largos y me hizo acabar tan fuerte que me hice pis.

A sensei no le importó eso, y con la lluvia de mano, me llevo hasta la bañadera y siguio masturbándome con eso.

Crei que moriria al sentir mi clítoris así.

No creía posible recibir tantas atenciones y acabar tantas veces.

Me sentía débil y creía que no podía caminar más.

Sensei una vez más tenía su cara escondida entre mis piernas y se disponía a darme otro orgasmo a base de su tan experta lengua.

En un acto reflejo cerré mis piernas y al estirarlas acabe en su rostro.

Me sentía muy acalorada.

El rostro me hervía.

Sensei no me penetró esa vez. Solo se masturbo frente a mi.

Y no se, no recuerdo más. Creo que me había desvanecido

 ** _Ushijima:_**

Natsu se veía tan agitada, casi sin aliento y por demás febril.

No pude en ese momento hacer todo lo que quería. Pero seguramente la había dejado por demás satisfecha.

Se la dejé a Aone, sobre su cama , sumamente dormida.

Al llegar a mi casa, no me quedo otra que colocarme mi anillo y sonreír como si nunca hubiese estado con otra mujer. Con una niña.

Claro, le había dicho a mi esposa que debía quedarme toda la noche en la escuela , trabajando para los exámenes finales.

Se lo creyó sin ningún problema.

Y cuando llegue cerca del medio día no estaba.

Así que antes que llegara , deje mi ropa en la lavadora y me bañé.

Había hablado y planeado esto con Aone desde unas semanas atrás. Todo dependía del "si" de la niña.

Pero Aone debía trabajar en su confianza y deseos del sexo.

No me importaba mi mujer. No iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad con tan bella y atractiva señorita.

Me pasaba igual que Aone, con solo pensar en lo inocente de su edad, solía pararme la verga.

Y como no me había podido coger a Natsu esa mañana, tuve que descargarme con mi mujer, que no tenía ni un dedo parecido a la niña, pero que igual podía satisfacerme sexualmente.

Sólo pensaba en el lunes. En tenerla para mí después de clases y fantasear en que debía hacer para ocupar los escasos minutos de la manera más eficaz.

Por aquel sábado y domingo, mis deseos de hombre fueron satisfacidos por mi mujer, al final con el mayor de mis esfuerzos. No podía engañarlo, no sentía lo mismo, no era tan estrecho, tan apretado como ella, tampoco gemía y gritaba bajo mis brazos como ella, mucho menos tenía ese sabor endemoniado al besarla y lamerla y claro... Tampoco susurraba "sensei" detrás de cada embestida.

Natsu me iba a enloquecer. Tan así como lo tenía a Aone.

Y debía hablarlo. Quería seguir compartiendo tiempo con ella. No sé si tantas veces como había Sido ese viernes, pero si a solas.

Y si Aone no quería, estoy seguro que Natsu lo aceptaría. Incluso tal vez, dejase a Aone por mi, y claro, no tendría ningún problema en dejar a mi mujer, y fugarme con la niña.

Había descubierto a temprana edad, que debía ir por dónde mi verga era feliz. Y si era feliz con Natsu, lo lamento, haría lo imposible por satisfacerme con ella.

Sabía guardar las apariencias. El lunes Natsu era una más. Un alumno entre tantos.

Claro, no obviaba lo caliente que solía ponerme su falda cada vez más corta, y lo indeferente que era hacia sus compañeros varones.

La encontré un par de veces buscando mi mirada y me sentí imponente.

El timbre de salida sonó y me cersiore de cerrar lo más rápido que pude la puerta.

Natsu se sentó sobre su escritorio y me sonrió de la manera más perversa e inocente. Cómo pudo, claro, esa mezcla es realmente difícil. Pero ella lo tenía todo. Incluso mi perdición.

-¿Aone?

-Nobu pasará en 15 minutos.

-¿Le contaste ?

-No sensei...

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?

-No se sensei...

Sus largas piernas tamborilearon libres.

Desprendi los botones de mi pantalón y me propuse estimularla, aunque no fue necesario.

-Estas muy mojada niña...

-¿Está mal? Es que usted es como Nobu San... Me gustan

Sonreí nervioso y masajeando un poco su clítoris erecto , Natsu me permitió un beso de lengua capaz de hacerme eyacular ahi mismo.

-Lo siento - susurré

-¿Por qué Sensei ?

-Prometi sexo oral... Pero quiero cogerte niña. Todo el fin de semana se lo hice a mi mujer pensando en ti

-¿En serio? ¿Tiene mujer?

-Ohhh si...

-¿Pensaba en mi?

-en nadie más...

Me volvió a sonreír de forma perversa y abrió sus piernas ante mi. -Nobu llegará en cualquier momento sensei...

Metí mi verga sin más, y abrazándome a su delgado cuerpo lo hicimos sobre su puprite hasta que su celular llamo, anunciando que Aone la esperaba.

Pero los minutos que duró la escuché gemir, y temblar bajo mis manos que se aferraban a su espalda.

Me quedaron tantas cosas por hacerle a su cuerpo cuando esa bendita llamada anunció la interrupción, solo me apresure a acabar fuera suyo, para no dejar rastro de semen.

-¿Qué harás ?

Natsu acomodo su falda y pantaletas frente a mi - supongo que también querría tener sexo... Antes de llegar a casa.

-¿Puedo ponerme celoso al respecto ? - pregunte divertido mientras sus dedos abrochaban mi pantalón.

-Sensei... Es muy fácil colarse por la ventana de mi cuarto , está en planta baja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Nobu...tiene que trabajar temprano los martes. Así que, él no irá está noche...

-No, no puedo linda. Mi mujer no entendería.

Natsu asintió.

-Buscare una excusa - replique - y pasaré la noche o lo que pueda contigo. Quiero tener mucho sexo niña... ¿Entiendes no?

-Si sensei... Nobu San

-No lo nombres.

-¿Eh?

-Intentare robarte niña... Te olvidarás de él.


	6. 6

Natsu, mi pequeña niña. Estaba experimentando, lo sabía, yo mismo lo había querido. Pero, también sabía que lo estaba haciendo por cuenta propia.

Como también, más allá de todo lo pactado, podía imaginar que el cuerpo insaciable de un hombre, no se detenía ante promesas y palabras.

Y conociendo a Wakatoshi , podía jurar que no estaba jugando limpio. Nunca lo había hecho.

Y Natsu estaba en edad de equivocarse y jugar con límites, incluso sobrepasarlos. Se lo perdonaría. Porque estaba seguro que no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Más allá de toda la lujuria y demás, yo si tenía sentimientos verdaderos. No así Wakatoshi.

Natsu salió más tarde de lo normal, y eso solo ayudaba a mis sospechas.

Soy un hombre de mundo, y el olor a sexo entro por mis narices en bien se subió al asiento de pasajeros.

Me sonrió como cuando ya se encontraba por demás caliente y su beso fue bastante húmedo.

Aproveche claro para meterle mano y confirmar.

Natsu se encontraba húmeda, y antes de que la tocará, ya estaba agitada. Tal vez cansada.

Así que solamente me detuve para observar su rostro, inocente. Ignorando por demás , de esa sabiduría que me gustaba alardear.

Sus ojos nunca se desviaron y volví a acercarme. -Hueles diferente hoy. Y estas más activa que lo normal. ¿Algo que quieras contarme ?

Negó con rapidez, pero no me habló.

Me quedé observando, dándole el tiempo de la duda, y de que hablara.

-¿Nada?

Volvió a negar .

Tomé la palanca del cambio y desviando la mirada , continue : -esta bien. Vamos a tu casa.

-¿A casa ?

-Si.

-¿No vamos a

Sonreí de lado y dismule mirar la hora de mi celular - es tarde linda. Te espere algunos minutos, valiosos para mi. Y sabes cómo es tu mamá

Hay que cuidar lo que nos dió ¿No crees ?

Natsu se puso rígida en el asiento y su mirada se clavó en el.horizonre delantero.

Apreté el volante y deje que el silencio se esparciera hasta sentirnos realmente incómodo con eso.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- comento en un susurro.

-No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo problemas con eso. No pasa nada por un día, ¿Puedo masturbarme pensando en ti no?

Solté sonriente y su rostro se ruborizó

-No debemos darle motivos a tu mamá. Eso es todo. Al menos uno de los dos disfruto esos minutos.

-¿Qué?

Desvíe la mirada del camino, para encontrarme la de ella y esta vez, sin mucho deseo, lo hice con dureza

Su tierno rostro de niña, se puso mal por primera vez. Pero no dijo nada.

Y la verdad en ese momento no se que era lo mejor.

Estacione a una cuadra de su casa.

-Ve. Tu madre espera.

-¿Nos escribimos.?

-Como cada noche nena.

Bese sus labios castamente y antes de que tomara la manija de la puerta , hablé

-Natsu, yo te amo. ¿Lo sabes no? A pesar de lo que haya sucedido el viernes... Es decir, quiero que sepas que yo si te quiero. Y cuando cumplas tu mayoría, me casare contigo.

-¿Por qué ...

-Porque con otros encontrarás sexo, tal vez mejor sexo que el mío. Pero no es sólo sexo nena, acá también hay amor, amistad y comprensión. Hermosa, tengo casi 30. Mucha experiencia. Solo eso, baja por favor. No le demos motivos a tu mamá.

Natsu se quedó impaciente con la manija del auto y la solto para abrazarme. -Lo siento.

-No estoy enojado.

-Aun así, lo siento Takanobu.

Su frágil cuerpo se tiro sobre el mío, y aún se percibía el olor a sexo.

Su cintura era manejable y la acomode bien pegada a mi.

Y con un abrazo.fuerte y por demás sincero , se escondió entre mi cuello y hombro.

-Yo solo quería...

-Lo se. Pero eso no se hace.

-Lo siento, es que.. lo siento me gustó su manera

-Lo se linda, te vi, te observé el viernes, realmente me gustó verte así, pero no era para que hicieras lo de hoy. Él no va a quererte como yo, y está casado. Solo, fue cosa de una noche. ¿Quieres irte con él? Por qué si quieres

-¡no! Yo solo quería... Eso nada más. También te amo. Lo siento

-No estoy.enojado - volví a repetir.

-¿Por que me rechazas entonces?

-Quiero que aprendas. Que entiendas

-¿No quieres tener más

-¡Niña! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Me encanta , adoro, me fascina cogerte.

Eleve mi manos por sus muslos y baje sus bragas, - incluso ahora, podría hacerlo, si tú cruzas tus piernas

Sin dejarme terminar, Natsu estaba sentada tan frágil y pequeña, sobre mi

Sin mucho trabajo y sin importar la hora o que se nos viera, movía la cintura haciendo entrar mi verga hasta el fondo y descansar dentro de ella.

Natsu siguió abrazándome y yo solo quería llevarla a mi cama para coger sin reparos.

Su celular sonó -Debe ser mamá...

Tomé sus caderas y la hundí incontable veces hasta poder.acabar.

Natsu quedó agitada bajo mi abrazo y ahora olía a sexo mío.

Subí sus bragas nuevamente, tratando de que mi semen no escurriese tanto por sus piernas. -Ve a bañarte - ordene. - A la noche espérame

-¿A la noche ?

-Si.

-Es que... Hice algo malo.

-mmm puedo deducirlo.

-¿Si? .

-Si. Por eso quiero ir esta noche. Aunque mañana entre temprano a trabajar.

-Entonces

-Yo me encargo. Traeré a Wakatoshi conmigo. Sé que quieres hacerlo con él. Pero solo lo harás en mi presencia, y esta será la última vez. Sabía cuáles eran las reglas , y las rompió.

-Lo siento

-Tu ve a bañarte y esperanos en tu cama. Llegaremos después de que tu madre te de las buenas noches. Avísame por mensaje.

La niña asintió y besándome sonoramente, salió con sus piernas temblando.

Estacione frente a la escuela, cuando la tarde ya caía.

Acomode mi ropa, aunque los agarre de Natsu, solían arrugarme las camisas por completo.

El auto de Wakatoshi seguía allí.

Natsu me había dicho que su clase era la 1-4 , por lo que no sería difícil encontrar su aula.

Wakatoshi se encontraba mirando por la ventana y aún sus cosas, estaban desperramadas sobre el escritorio.

-Y dime ¿Donde te cogiste a mi novia?

Volteo rápidamente y sus ojos me miraron sorprendido. -¿En tu escritorio? ¿Baño? ¿Donde te fue más fácil metérsela ?

-En su puprite. ¿Te lo dijo?

-Se subió al auto casi desmayada, con sus bragas mojadas y caliente. Me fue difícil darme cuenta. Pero lo logré. ¿Me crees estúpido?

-Lo siento Aone. Ella me gusta. Desde que la ví entrar por primera vez. Y más ahora que se ha vuelto una señorita.

-Pero es mia. Y te lo dije desde un principio.

-Dios... Incluso mientras lo hacíamos quería dejar a mi mujer , y robartela. Llevármela lejos.

-Sigue hablando idioteces y te parto la cara.

-Lo siento, no lo haré. Pero en ese momento todo era posible. Tienes que entender, que ella es muy

-Lo se. Vengo esperando por ella durante años. Solo no quise ser egoísta contigo. No me pagues de esa forma. ¿Qué sientes por Natsu?

-¿Hablas de amor?

-Si.

-Amor... No no creo. A mí solo me gusta para la cama. Es de esas mujeres que con solo mirarte hace que se te pare. Tú entiendes

-Si. Pero para mí es más. La conozco desde sus 4 años, y la quiero en sobremanera. No dejaré que tú te la lleves y solo le des sexo. Ella también merece más.

-Vale... Es tuya.

-Aun así, a ella le gustas también.¿Te propuso ir esta noche ?

-Si.

-No voy a mentirte Wakatoshi. Has dejado a mi niña muy caliente. Así que te propongo lo mismo que el viernes. Cómo última vez. Solo que será en su habitación. Y hay que tener cuidado.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Iremos juntos. ¿Hablaste con tu mujer ?

-Si, no hay problemas con eso.

Llegue más temprano, y comenzamos sin previa.

Wakatoshi llegó cuando mi verga estaba hasta el tronco de la niña y su remera algo descocida, dejaba ver un seno.

Los gemido de Natsu se silenciaron por completo cuando Wakatoshi metió la verga en su boca.

El abdomen plano de Natsu, se movía rápido, bajo una respiración agitada.

Tomé su torso por debajo de sus senos y la metí más fuerte sacudiendo su colchón.

Solo había un pequeño velador prendido, que no emitía demasiados lux, pero que aún asi dejaban ver el rostro de mi niña.

No era medianoche aún, por lo que teníamos tiempo de darle una buena sacudida como ella se merecía.

Lo saqué un momento de adentro, y lo frote fuerte contra su clítoris, varios minutos hasta hacerle convulsionar por ahi, para volver metérsela y junto con mis dedos hacerle acabar doblemente.

Su cuerpo estaba agitado y colorado.

También pensaba en otra vez, una doble penetración. Le gustaría, la dejaríamos rendida pero pidiendo más, como a ella le gustaba.

Me tiré un momento a descansar a su lado. Aún no quería acabar, lo haría después, cuando llegara el momento de culiarla, mientras Wakatoshi estuviera encima de ella.

Por lo que le cedi todo a él.

NATSU...

Si alguien sabía cómo hacerme sentir en las nubes , era Takanobu .

El doble orgasmo que me propinó, me hizo dejar de lamer a sensei.

Sensei termino de romper mi remera de dormir, y volví a sentir esa lengua grande y rasposa, pasearse por mis senos.

Las acaricio un poco y siguió lamiendo.

Hasta bajar por completo a mi vagina

Metió su cabeza entre mis piernas y su lengua recorrió todo en una gran Lamida

Tape mi rostro, no podía emitir sonido. Moría por gritar.

Con Nobu San casi todas las noches la pasábamos juntos. Pero Nobu San, me hacía el amor. Hoy era día de sexo y a mi me gustaba disfrutarlo más.

Nobu San acarició mis rostro, y tapo mi boca cuando Sensei metió un par de dedos y empezó a sacudirme con ellos.

En ese momento no me importaba si entraba alguien de mi familia. Sólo quería sentir la de ambos adentro.

Nobu se levanto y busco entre mi ropa, un vestido de niña que sólo usaba para pasar las noches con él. Me quedaba muy corto y algo apretado.

Pero supongo que con eso se satisfacía muchas fantasías.

Mis senos quedaron apretados y sensei los sacó del vestido.

Me volteó dejándome en cuanto y volví a sentir en mi vagina toda la verga de sensei.

Aone miraba como Me tomaban del.pelo y me la metían hasta el fondo. Quería gritar tanto, decirle que quería más fuerte, mucho más.

Pero lo único que se oia era los genitales de Ushijima contra mis nalgas.

Cuando Sensei descanso un momento de las embestidas , realmente no sabía cuantos orgasmos llevaba. Nobu apago la luz y entonces volví a ser doblemente penetrada.

Me senté arriba de sensei, y Nobu arriba mía.

Lo hicieron despacio hasta que encontraron el ritmo. Una vez así, hundí mis rostro en Sensei que se encontraba abajo y ahogue mis gritos ahí.

Las piernas me temblaban demasiado casi no las sentía.

Cuando Nobu San me penetraba por detrás solía hacerlo más rápido.

Nobu acabo primero y sentí explotar su semen dentro.

Sensei me levanto de la cama y con permiso de Takanobu me volteo boca abajo y no quiso hacerme llegar al orgasmo vaginal. Por primera vez sensei también estaba poniendo toda su verga en mi cola.

Me agarre fuerte de las sábanas y sentí las embestidas duras, sin tacto que me dio. La cama se quejaba horriblemente. Y lo único que sentía era como los dedos se clavaban en mi cadera para meterla más y más dentro.

Sensei también se vino dentro y antes de sacarla, masajeo todo el terreno de mis nalgas.

Una vez así, creí que había terminado, hasta ver como Nobu me giraba boca arriba y mientras sensei y yo nos besabamos, Nobu metio en mi vagina un gran consolador para hacerme acabar allí.

Estaba perdida.

Solo escuchaba los susurros de sensei, que me pedían seguir así en algún momento entre clases.

¿Que debía hacer?. Amaba a Nobu San... Pero definitivamente no quería renunciar al sexo de sensei.

Nobu San sacudió fuerte el consolador y acabe sin fuerza.

Ambos se acomodaron junto a mi, y se fueron temprano en la mañana.

Realmente quería acostumbrarme a eso... Pero no se si Nobu estaría de acuerdo.

Tenía una fantasía de ir a casa de sensei por cualquier tema y tener sexo sin que su mujer nos escuche. Me mojaba de solo pensarlo.

Y cuando Nobu San se durmió, tome la mano de Sensei y jugué con ella hasta que entendió que quería sus dedos dentro de mi.

Le susurre al oído mis pensamientos y asintió haciéndome de nuevo acabar.

-Cogermos en mi casa. Te culiare en la misma cama donde duermo con ella ¿quieres?

Bese castamente sus labios y sentí como las manos de Nobu me tocaban el abdomen atrayendome más hacia su lado.

Seguramente estaba escuchando.

Le pediría permiso para hacerlo.

Sensei podía ponerme muy caliente. Y más si pensaba en esa lengua poderosa que tenía.

No se a que hora me dormí.

Solo se que al despertar no estaba ninguno.

Pero ambos me habían dejado mensajes de texto.

Volví a dormirz aún cansada. Mis piernas dolían mucho.


	7. AoUshiDaiNatsu

Ushiwaka.

Aquella noche con Natsu, le había dicho de ir a casa.

No se si Aone había oído o no.

Pero, me tiraba más por el lado del no.

No se como había hecho Natsu, pero esa vez no hubo problemas después de clases.

Aone no la esperaba afuera.

Y como toda esa mujer que llevaba dentro, antes de ir hacia el lugar de los hechos, me supo calentar como ninguna sentada en mi escritorio.

No cogimos allí, pero supongo que si seguíamos tonteando me hubiese venido con solo sentir su cuerpo sentado sobre mi.

Natsu llevaba puesto su uniforme del club y la verdad que dificultaba bastante el tema de poder tocarla a mi antojo.

Así que le rogué que antes de salir se vistiera con el uniforme clásico de Karasuno.

Dios mío. Se de vistió delante de mi, y se cambio de la forma más sensual que pudo.

-¿Por que te gusta tanto el sexo?

Se encogió de hombros y respondió - Me hace sentir deseada. Nunca creí que una chica como yo podría disfrutar esto. Ahora soy la más afortunada de todas mi amigas. De todas las mujeres. Hablando de eso. ¿Su esposa estará allí?

-Si. Pero no lo sabrá.

Natsu río una vez más y salimos cada quien por su lado.

La recogí una cuadra después, y si. Había un auto detrás que nos siguió todo el camino. No me importaba. Esta vez había ganado yo.

Mi mujer nunca se iba de casa.

Tenía un cuarto especial donde hacía sus manualidades, y ocupaba gran parte del tiempo allí, realizando prácticas de diferentes artes a las que asistía a clases los viernes por la noche.

Por lo que fue relativamente fácil meter a Natsu en mi casa.

Le dije aquella tarde que no me molestara, que descansaría hasta la hora de la cena.

Y no lo hacía, sabía muy bien cuando apreciadas eran mis ratos de sueños como para molestarme. Sabía bien también que solía cerrar con cerrojo la puerta.

No había explicación para ello, pero en sí era simple, solía mirar algo de porno grafía antes de dormir una siesta. Y masturbarme viendo a joven citas como Natsu tener sexo.

Hacia días que no miraba pornografia. Tenía en mi celular un par de videos cortos de Natsu con Aone y algunos mientras me la mamaba. Era adicto a ellos. Me masturbaba constantemente, incluso la actividad sexual con mi mujer se había incrementado por ella.

Claro que a mi mujer no le gustaba tan rudo y menos por detrás.

Con Natsu podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La niña solo se había dejado esa falda que tanto a Aone como a mi enloquecía y me esperaba en medio de mi cama.

Nada de estimulantes. No los necesitaba.

De solo verla ahí con su pelo revuelto, tan sensual y con solo 15 años, eran motivos de sobra para hacerme estallar el cierre del pantalón.

Amordace su boca con una remera mía, y sin prepararla en lo absoluto, Natsu se destruía en mis manos mientras mi verga entraba por ese orificio más pequeño, el de su cola.

No quería acabar tan rápido y ella parecía estar volviéndose loca.

A la enésima embestida la saque despacio y le dedique tiempo a su pequeño cuerpo.

Me entretenía besarla, con Aone no podía hacerlo, debía ir al grano.

Así que mientras mi lengua recorría cada parte de su boca, la hice gemir despacio jugueteando con mis dedos su interior.

-Shh... Debes ser silenciosa.

Natsu río lascivamente

-¿No has pensado mi propuesta? Dejaría a mi mujer por ti.

-Nobu San dice que sensei no me quiere...

Tome sus caderas y empezamos a coger nuevamente, esta vez por delante.

Mi cuerpo sobre el de ella me dejaba amortiguar sus gremios.

-No quiero amarte. Quiero cógerte. ¿A caso no te gusta? - susurre en su oído. - Esta bien, no huyas conmigo. Solo dame unos minutos cada día. Podría hacerte todo lo que desees en la escuela.

Natsu ahogo sus gemidos en mi pecho y sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda.

Sus piernas tan elásticas se aferraba a mi espalda y me pedían más.

Profundice las embestidas lo más que pude. Lo que tanto me exigia.

Hasta que acabo en mis brazos.

No teníamos tanto tiempo como la noche anterior.

Así que antes de irse, pase despacio mi lengua sobre esa vagina irritada y Natsu agradeció las atenciones.

Después ella hizo lo mismo y se comió mi verga hasta poder acabar.

Por mi hubiésemos hecho más. Pero era tan solo una niña y debía reportarse en casa. Y con esa buena letra, seguramente ganaría más días así.

Mientras la ayudaba a vestirse por fin me respondió - Nobu San es Nobu san. Pero sensei... Me hace sentir tan bien. - llevo mis manos hasta su vagina y con una sonrisa endemoniada susurro - quiero más... Donde sea.

-¿En la escuela?

-donde sea sensei... Nobu no tiene porque saberlo. Aunque si los dos quieren... Los estaré esperando. - Beso mi mejills por una milésima de segundo antes de que mis labios apretaran los suyos.

-No quiero más trios. Solo tu. Mañana en la escuela. Te haré gritar en el baño.

Me volvió a sonreír de esa manera y la ayude a salir de casa.

Notando más tarde que me había dejado en unos de mis bolsillos su número de celular.

Esa noche me dormiria muy tarde hablando con ella.

Le mande un texto queriendo saber si había podido tomar un taxi pronto. No podía llevarla.

Y si ya había llegado a casa.

Me pase el resto del tiempo hasta que estuvo la cena, pendiente de sus textos.

Le propuse sexo virtual, y dios me ayude tan complaciente acepto de buena gana.

Sobre decir que al día siguiente ambos teníamos los ojos cansados. Pero sin rastros de la presencia de Aone.

D. S

Lo se todo.

¿Como lo logro? Esa es la ironía. Eso no lo sé.

Pero nada se escapa de mi escuela.

Es como si todo tuviera que pasar frente a mis narices. Y así sucede.

Ushijima me saludo respetuosamente y sonreí al verle.

Debía hacer algo respecto a su caso.

No podía andar por ahí cogiendo como si nada.

Lo había visto. Ir y venir colgando la baba de esa jovencita tan callada pero sin nada de vergüenza.

La rudeza con la que manipulaba el cuerpo de esa niña cada final de clases no me escandalizaba. Me hacían querer también probar aquello.

A mis 45 años, no se me escapaba tampoco, cualquier oportunidad sexual.

Estaba en un mundo ideal. Y en los tiempos que corría era muy fácil tener sexo con las menores. Más cuando traía consigo tantos beneficios.

Mi despacho había sido testigo de más de una visita sexual por parte de los estudiantes. Atendía a todos por igual. No me importaba tampoco si fuera hombre. El sexo era lo mismo.

Me había pasado la última semana tratando de volver a tener sexo con una niña de escuela media que me volaba la cabeza. Tenía 12 años pero me calentaba como una experta. Hasta que vi las piernas blancas y largas de Natsu Hinata aferrarse a la espalda de su profesor y gemir como una zorra en celo mientras era cogida..

La vi irse tambaleando y la seguí.

Subió a un auto manejado por un hombre y a pocas cuadras de lo que serían su casa, tuve sexo con él.

Esa clase de niñas tan dispuestas me ponía.

Ninguna de las chicas anteriores me dejaba culiarlas, lo que más me gustaba. Por eso recurría a los niños.

Aunque no había como poner la verga en culo mientras se apretan un buen par de tetas.

Y los niños eran más clásicos y algo aburridos.

Las nenas podían vestirse y disfrazarse de todas las formas posibles.

A todo esto, quería saber si esta jovencita tan pervertida me entregaría ese culo tan firme.

Relami mis labios imaginado eso, y no me quedo otra que al día siguiente, disfrutar de las atenciones de uno de mis niños, elegí uno de 13 años que me respetaba mucho y que su culo agradecía las atenciones de mi verga.

Lo sente en mi regazo y de forma silenciosa, lo cogi imaginadome a esa niña.

En determinado momento, cuando ambos teníamos ganas de acabar, le obligue a ponerse una falda y tirarse sobre el escritorio

Lo tome de ambos muslos y empecé a sopapear con fuerza, hundiendo mis dedos en su cadera, destruyendolo.

Derrame toda la leche dentro de él y lo deje dormir en el sofá de la oficina.

Peri aún así no me satisfacía.

No era lo mismo.

Estaba buscando otra cosa.

Yo quería el culo de Natsu Hinata..


	8. DaiNatsu

La joven pelirroja que tanto me cautivaba estaba sentada frente a mi.

No podía contenerme. Era tan hermosa y sensual.

De solo recordar que tanto poder infligia en ella Wakatoshi, me desesperaba. Quería hacer lo mismo. Aunque sea una vez.

No pretendía que fuera mi amante regular. Me gustaban más jóvenes que ella. Pero era un capricho que debía cumplír.

-Señorita Hinata. ¿podría vendarse los ojos?.

Un pañuelo de seda verde yacía sobre el escritorio.

-No es nada malo. Es un juego didáctico.

Asintió callada y sumisa. No parecía esa zorra ardiente que se llenaba del semen de Wakatoshi cada tarde.

Lo hizo.

Quedamos en silencio y la observe.

Usaba la camisa sin el chaleco tradicional. Y sus senos se marcaban exuberantes.

Usaba la falda como todas las niñas de su edad, demasiado corta. Y hacía eso más sensual con medias bucaneras, hasta casi los muslos.

Natsu era delgada pero a sus 15, ya estaba sumamente desarrollada. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Y a diferente de otros años, estaba mucho más femenina.

A pesar de ser una figura importante en su club, tiempo atrás no cuidaba de su imagen.

Ahora se la veía más arreglada y su pelo rojizo estaba mucho más largo y cuidado.

Me acerque a ella de forma cautiva.

Y sin que lo notora pude posicionarme cerca de su lóbulo derecho.

La mezcla entre Shampoo, perfume y jabón era embriagadora.

Era la primer hora de aquella jornada. Y la verdad quería solo tener tiempo para ella.

-Sabes... - Natsu se sobresalto al oírme tan cerca y ese quejido era sensacional. -, se dice que cuando se priva de la visión, las personas se vuelven un poco más vulnerables, un tanto indefensas.

Pose mis manos en sus hombros - ¿Que es lo que haces después de clase?...

-Regreso a mi casa Sensei.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si...

-¿Segura?.

-Si Sensei... Mi novio viene a buscarme.

-¿Tan pequeña y con novio?

Natsu respiro hondo pero no respondió.

-Dime Hinata Chan, como se sentiría tu novio al saber que te revuelcas con tu profesor cada tarde.

-¿Eh? Sensei yo no

-Te veo cada tarde - mis manos bajaron despacio hasta sus dos senos y la niña se sobresalto. - Wakatoshi muerde cada uno de ellos, mientras te coge. ¿Tu novio lo sabe? ¿Sabe que ayer saliste de su casa con todo ese pelo enmañarado y a penas tus piernas pudieron subirse al taxi? ¿Que piensa tu madre de este comportamiento que tienes?

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, mis manos hicieron movimienros circulares sobre esos senos tan redondos y grandes y desprendi los botones de su camisa.

Llevaba un brasier color negro con encaje. No apto para una niña de su edad.

-¿tu madre te compra esta ropa interior?.

-No. Aone San...

-¿tu novio?, ¿Y sabe que la usas con Wakatoshi?

-No...

-Eres una niña un tanto perversa. ¿Sabes que podría suspender te por tu comportamiento? ¿Quieres que tu madre se entere que tienes sexo cada tarde con tu profesor? E incluso ¿que vas a su casa a coger cuando es un hombre casado.?

-No Sensei.

Saque ambos senos de las copas del brasier y estaban erectos debido al contacto.

Metí uno en mi boca, y sabía como lo había imaginado, incluso más dulce.

-Sa...Sawamura Sensei...

Aún con la venda en sus ojos , la vi sonrojarse.

-¿Te gusta el sexo Hinata chan?

-Si...

-Te voy a coger entonces.

Natsu saco su venda rápidamente mientras desprendía la hebilla del cinturón.

-¿Aquí?

-Aquí. Estas acostumbrada a hacerlo sobre escritorios.

Bese su cuello despacio y estimule su clitoris por encima de su ropa-, No le diré a nadie. A cambio...

-¿A cambio?

-Te cogeré el culo hasta romperte lo.

Meti dos dedos dentro y lanzó un gemido bastante profundo.

-¿Ya te lo han hecho por ahí? Tienes un culo hermoso. Y creo que ninguno de tus pretendientes se queda con hambre.

La niña asintió sumisa

Volví a ergirme y sentí la potente ereccion que tenia.

La dirección estaba casi en penumbras. Me gustaba tener sexo con poca luz.

Natsu observo atenta cuando por fin saque mi Verga

Su rostro era angelical. Nadie sospecharia lo zorra que podía ser cuando era cogida.

-Sawamura Sensei... ¿Me entrará todo eso?..

La sangre entró en ebullición y lo enterre en su boca.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido característico de cogerse una boca.

Natsu se ahogo en poco tiempo y la deje descansar. - ¡Chuapalo! - ordene.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo lamio en forma calmada.

Sentí golpes en la puerta. Y solo les grite que estaba ocupado. La niña soltó una risa y lamio mis geniales.

La vagina de Natsu era como la de las niñas delicadas. Suaves, blanca, en partes rosada y dulce. Bien cuidada, a simple vista podían decirse que era virgen aun

Saque su ropa interior, y sólo quedó en ella la falda con las bucaneras.

Y desde la punta de su ano hasta el final de su vagina, pase mi lengua ampliamente.

A la niña le gustaba. Empezó a gemir, a pedir un poco más, pase mi lengua por cada rincón hasta dejar rojo todas esas partes tan tiernas que tenía.

Mi Verga se colo sola dentro de su pequeña vagina. Sus tetas se movieron con la penetracion y quede hipnotizado conforme su vientre se movía hacia mi.

Sabía moverse. Sabía como hacer más grande unaereccion una vez dentro de ella.

La deje gemir como lo hacía en su salón. Sus piernas me rodeaban toda la espalda y me comí sus gemidos metiendo mi lengua.

Sus tetas rozaban mi camisa y solo me daban ganas de penetrarla más. Más fuerte. Más rápido.

El escritorio se quejo, se movía conmigo.

Y la niña logró acabar después de una intensa cogida.

Aún no terminaba.

Cogería ese culo que tantas otras niñas me habían negado

De boca al escritorio, apoyo sus senos sobre la madera. Su cola quedó en lo alto y ese par de media la hacía tan sexual como una prostituta de élite.

Eleve su falda hasta la cintura.

Y la metí sin reparos en su culo. No creía que costaría tanto.

-Sensei... No entra... Me duele...

Decirme eso, entre gemidos de placer no me ayuda. Tome cada nalga y lo hindi bajo un grito.

-Esta es la Verga de un hombre. No esas que te cojes a diario.

Levante su torso del escritorio y agarrando me de ese par de tetas empecé a moverme.

Le gustaba, se movía conmigo. Y sentir esa asfixia en cada embestida me volvía más animal.

Me pegue a ella. Y la frote contra mi cuerpo, metiendo la Verga lo más hondo que podía.

Baje para sostenerme de sus caderas y penetrarla más, mucho más.

Sus piernas temblaban. Y genia más que lo que había podido ver días anteriores.

Me tire más contra su cuerpo y volví a presionar sus pechos, los apreté , los masajee escuchando sus gemidos, y mis genitales golpear cada muslo.

Natsu acabó de nuevo y la deje tirarse sobre la madera de la mesa.

Seguí mis embestidas sosteniendome de sus nalgas.

-Voy acabar...

Baje la velocidad y moviendome despacio pregunte -, ¿Sabes que hay que hacer para no dejar rastro de semen?..

-Ah... Ah... Debo tomar lo Sensei Sawamura.

Hundi su cuerpo en el escritorio y grito. No importaba.

Acelere más, más rápido, más, más, la tome del pelo, le metí mi Verga y acabé hasta ahogarla.

Una gota de semen salió de sus labios y desapareció cuando pasó su lengua.

Me senté satisfecho en mi sillón y le ordene sentarse en mi regazo.

Natsu se dejó acariciar y la mime hasta que su cuerpo logró calmarse.

Mis manos acariciarlo el largo de sus piernas, torso y se quedaron en sus senos.

Está vez los lami despacio y sentí que acariciaba mi pelo.

Lanzó una risa cuando mordi uno de sus pezones.

Y aunque no era el tipo de edad que quería. Natsu se convirtió en mi predilecta.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta noche?

-¿Su mujer?

-No tengo.

-Sensei... ¿Puede ir mi novio y Wakatoshi también?


	9. AoNatsu

Ese día me excuse diciendo que estaba enferma

Sawamura San me ayudo con eso.

No quería volver a clases. Tampoco ver la cara de decepción de Sensei cuando le dijera que ese día no tendríamos nada.

Sawamura San me habia dejado cansada.

Incluso me dormí en sus brazos.

Pero... No es que no quería tener más sexo por ese dia. Estaba extrañando a mi novio. Solo quería dormir con él.

Mi madre fue a buscarme y un par de muecas le bastaron para creerme. No solía mentirle. Hablando de cosas banales, claro está. Pero cuando lo hacia me creía.

Y a Sawamura le pareció bien. Su expresión de celos cuando le propuso aquello de todos juntos, fue chistoso. Y supuse que tampoco quería que ese día tuviera mis finales habituales de clases con Sensei

Desde la última noche con él y Sensei, Takanobu no respondía mis mensajes.

Estaba ciega. Realmente me dejaba llevar por las emociones diarias.

Me olvidaba de todo cuando Sensei o esta vez el director estaba sobre mi.

Era una adicción sentirse tan deseada, por todo tipo de hombres.

Nunca lo había imaginado del director.

Incluso le prometi ir a su casa pero no esa noche.

Y tenía el morbo más grande del mundo saber como sería con todos ellos juntos.

¿Que podrían hacerme los tres a la vez?

Y todos esos pensamientos me invadían y me movilizaban.

Hasta que llegaba a casa y estaba sola.

Extrañaba las visitas furtivas de Nobu, incluso los viajes hasta casa.

Pero desde ese día, no había pasado por mi, siquiera respondía mis textos.

Intenté llamarle pero no atendía. Mi hermano tampoco tenía noticias.

Y cuando pase por su casa el auto tampoco estaba allí.

Me gustaba el sexo. Y no lo iba a culpar a él por eso.

La culpa de tener relaciones fuera de contexto con mis superiores era culpa mía.

Y tampoco es que había tomado como una amenaza las palabras de Sawamura. Estaba emocionada y cegada al saber que una persona como el se hubiera fijado en mi. Me hubiese observado de tal manera al notar mis cambios.

El sexo que tuve con el, fue igual de gratificante que con los demás.

Además ser la consentida del director, dandole a cambio algo tan simple como sexo, me convenía.

A mi me gustaba. Mi cuerpo me pedía diario dosis de eso y si alguien se ofrecía a dármelo, obviamente me quedaba con esas ofertas.

Pero más allá de eso. Solo era algo común.

No quería perder a Nobu por eso.

Nobu era para muchas cosas más, solo que a mi me gustaba estar con todo aquel pudiera satisfacerme.

De camino a casa, apreté mis piernas sobre el asiento.

Recordé la lengua de Sawamura San pasearse por todos lados. No era como la de Sensei. Era suave, grande y sabía moverse.

Después de terminar, Sawamura me acostó en su sillón y me hizo acabar solamente con ese sexo oral que tanto me gustaba.

Y Dios, de solo pensarlo quería que alguien en ese momento me hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de mi madre me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

Su mano dejó el volante y me tocó.

-Solo quiero ir al baño.

Asintió acelerando el auto.

Tome mi móvil.

"Sali temprano de la escuela."

Eran cerca de las 11. Demasiado temprano para un escolar.

Y después de varios días contestó "¿Estas bien? ¿Has enfermado?"

" Creo que si. ¿Puedes venir a casa?, "

Esta vez la respuesta tardo en llegar. Y solo fue un simple "OK".

Mi madre se puso algo terca cuando mencione que Nobu vendría a casa.

Decía que debía descansar y no ser molestada.

Por lo que le volví a mentir diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Al fin y al cabo a Nobu Le era fácil meterse por la ventana.

Sabía que estaba trabajando. Así que supuse que después de las dos de la tarde podría aparecerse.

No era broma, realmente me había cansado. Me dormí esperándolo.

Lo escuche entrar por la ventana y fue muy tierno cuando toco mi rostro queriendo sentir la fiebre.

Había extrañado tantos sus manos. Las coloco en cada mejilla y me miro.

-¿Estas bien?

-No estoy enferma.

-¿No?

Trate de hacer mi mejor sonrisa y besar su mejilla. Lo abrace con fuerza

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Aone rodeo con sus manos mi cintura y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Takanobu san... ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

Se distanció de mi - Fuiste a la casa de Ushijima..

Dios, había olvidado eso.

Creo que nuevamente mi rostro se puso rojizo. - Si, pero... No es eso. Paso algo hoy...

Olvide que debía cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Pero realmente no importaba

La mirada de Takanobu tenía una furia nunca antes vista.

Cruzo su cuerpo sobre el mio y solo deseaba que con esa pasión de sus ojos volviera a poseerme.

Me rasgo la blusa que llevaba y por si ese día mis senos no habían sido utilizados los mordió haciéndome mojar como solo él sabía.

Metió bruscamente lo que serían más de dos dedos en mi vagina y los sacudió con fuerza.

Tapo mi boca y quede inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo.

Solo se escuchaba su boca lamer. Y el líquido vagina hacer ruido con sus dedos.

Bastaron un par de segundos para llenar la habitación de ese delicioso olor a sexo.

Me miro fijo - Eres mala Natsu... Te advertí que debías avisarme. Te dije que me informaras. Porque toda tu eres mía.

Metió más fuertes sus dedos y los sacudió hasta correrme.

Estire mis piernas sin lograr sentirlas del todo

-¿O quieres que me coja a otra?

Mis ojos se agrandaron y me senti terrible. El placer del órgasmo había quedado en segundo plano.

Nobu retiro mi mano de su boca.

Su mirada se ablando de forma rápida - No, mi amor no te asustes. No voy a buscarme otra.

-¿Entonces por que ya no vienes a dormir?

Salio de encima de mi y se sento a mi par.

-Solo estoy enojado contigo. Yo te presente a Ushijima de esa forma, y me arrepiento que te haya gustado tanto. Y ahora lo haces con tu director. No linda, no lo haría con otra, y entiendo a los otros, yo me aguante mucho contigo. Merecías sentir esto desde tus 12 niña, pero no se podía. Y ahora que te lo muestro me dejas de lado por ese par.

-No es eso. No se como explicarlo para que no se entienda mal. Me gusta tener sexo... Pero quiero dormir contigo... Solo quiero hacerlo y después dormir contigo. Y... Me has dejado sola muchas noches

¿en serio no tienes otra chica?

Nobu me sonrió, volviendo a ser el de siempre. - No, solo quería ver si eras capaz de extrañarme.

Beso mi cuello y lo lamio suavemente - ¿Que tanto te hizo tu director?

-Muchas cosas...

Presiono su mano contra mi vientre y volvió a bajar.

Volvió a meter sus dedos y sólo me daban ganas de gritar. Quería hacerle saber cuanto me gustaba. Pero mi madre nos escucharia

Solo gemi para que pudiera oirlo

-Dime... ¿Dejaste que lo hiciera por ambos lados?

-Si...

-mmm que niña mala eres. Compartiendo tantas cosas. Ahora te vas a poner boca abajo, y te voy coger el culo por los días perdidos.

Sus palabras salieron tan crudas y crueles que mi vagina palpito expectante.

Takanobu presiono mi cabeza contra una de las almohadas y sin prepararme lo metió entero.

Siquiera me había devestido. Corrió a un lado mis bragas y empezó a moverse.

El agarre que le daba a mi cintura era inusual. La mayoría de su fuerza estaba concentrada ahí.

Me sacudio un par de veces hasta meterla con ritmo.

Dios, la cama hacia un ruido espantoso, a él no le importaba a mi menos.

Ser cogida por un hombre celoso era mucho mejor.

Hundió mi cabeza mucho más contra la almohada

Y sentí el ruido ese delicioso de sus gemitales chocar con fuerza.

Lo mejor de todo, era saber que después de eso, el me a costaría a su lado y me diría en voz baja lo enamorado que estaba de mi.

Nobu me tomó de las caderas y me.cogio como si de un perro se trataba. Mis pechos se movían con cada embestida. Y deseaba que los sujetará.

Lo hizo y nuestras cuerpos se pegaron más, hasta que sentí el líquido caliente.

Su respiración cayo sobre mi oído y estaba demasiado transpirado.

Beso mi mejilla derecha y sin sacarlo me tiro de nuevo y se acostó sobre mi

-Cada vez... Es mucho mejor. Te amo. Te amo Natsu.

Sonreí satisfecha - Tambien te amo Nobu.

-Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. Solo dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Las noches son nuestras. Y cuando nos casemos solos tu y yo.

-¿Cuando?

-¿Cuando que?

-¿Cuando nos casaremos?

-Muy pronto. Ya verás.

-¿En serio quieres eso?

-Si. Muy pronto compraré una casa. Y será nuestra. Pero, solos tu y yo.

-Entonces ¿Prometes venir cada noche?

-Lo prometo. Aparte mañana es viernes. Toca pasar la noche en casa. Me gustaría ver como te lo hace tu director. ¿Por qué no lo invitas.?

Me volví a sentir deseada, atractiva y por demás caliente.

Me senté arriba suyo y lo bese lo suficiente hasta lograr otra ereccion..

Está vez más calmado metió su pene en mi vagina y cabalgue sobre él hasta cansarme.

Sus manos en la línea de mis senos se posicionaban fuerte sin dejarme bajar

Antes de acabar, me tire a su lado y le conté con detalles que había pasado con Sawamura. Y sus embestidas fueron más rápidas hasta hacerme acabar.

No había nada mejor que generarle celos y morbo.

Y logre mi objetivo de dormirme con él

Claro está, cerrando la puerta con anterioridad.


	10. DaiNatsu (05-01 08:29:05)

Aone-San

A mi edad la única vez que me sentía espectador era cuando miraba algo de pornografía.

Ahora que tenía novia y le gustaba el sexo ,eso quedaba atrás.

Pero,nunca creí ser totalmente espectador en la vida real.

Ser solamente un observador. En vivo y en directo. Cumplir fantasías que sólo tenía un pequeño porcentaje de la población: ver a mi novia con otro sin incluirme.

Sawamura era mucho más grande en edad.

Pero era,sin alterar mi heterosexualidad ,muy atractivo y caminaba con un porte seguro.

Entró a mi casa como diciendo "Que tal, donde está tu novia así finiquitamos esto " como si fuera un simple trámite.

Natsu horas antes me había preguntado si me sentía celoso.

Realmente no lo se. Me sentiría mal si es que por ese sexo brutal que tenía con los demás me dejara. Pero al saber que no importara con que verga estuviera, dormía todos los días conmigo y me daba igual o mejor trato no me alteraba demasiado.

Claro que quería saber que ocurría. Porque quería estar enterado y por morbo. Por ese hermoso morbo que Natsu entendía a la perfección ,no porque quería complacerme sino porque a ella le gustaba que hombres mayores le dieran placer.

Natsu seguía con su uniforme escolar cuando Sawamura entró por el umbral.

Decía que a su director le gustaban los disfraces. Pero que a ella la queria con su falda escolar y esas largas medias que a todos nos hacían perder la cabeza. Queriendo saber donde es que terminaban.

Queriendo levantar su falda para verlo.

El cuerpo de mi niña cambiaba a cada semana, día, hora, incluso instante.

Ahora estaba mucho más estilizada , gozaba de una energía que nunca se acababa, y no podía obviar como es que su cuerpo se había rellenado en las partes más exquisitas.

Sus pechos habían crecido y tenía un precioso culo donde sabían reposar mis manos , en un tierno masaje antes de dormir.

Natsu se aferró a mi torso cuando vio a Sawamura u puedo jurar que la niña podía calentarse con sólo sentir la presión de la tensión

Sawamura me saludó educadamente , no había protocolos que seguir. Ningún libreto. Nada. Sólo debíamos seguir el instinto y nada más.

-Me enteré por buena fuente que le ha dado un trato especial a mi novia.

-¿Así le han contado ?- pregunto sin alejar la vista de mi niña -¿Así que tienen este tipo de relación?¿abierta ?

-No hay relación abierta. Ella es mi novia. Tiene sexo con su profesor que es un amigo mío y ahora con usted. Pero está preciosura - dije tomando la por la cintura y aferrandola hacia mi cuerpo -es mia, mi novia y mi futura esposa.

-Excelente elección. Aunque espero que la pequeña le haya dicho que no soy de compartir , usted entiende

-Lo se. No me involucrare, pero como es mi casa y mi novia me tomaré al atrevimiento de quedarme en calidad de espectador. Vera, le he dicho a mi novia que no me importa que tenga sexo con usted o su profesor. Pero si quiero estar enterado de eso y en lo posible de estar involucrado. Entenderá que después de todo es mía, y nadie es inmune a los celos.

Bueno había dicho que casi no los sentía. Pero a veces si sentía mi territorio algo delimitado solía sentirlo.

Más con ella. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Y entre ese millón que mataría por tenerla yo era el desgraciado afortunado.

Las pequeñas uñas de Natsu se aferraron a la camisa por la parte de atrás. Y su mano libre acarició mi estómago en forma de asentimiento.

Sawamura era un hombre mucho más seguro que yo creo. Era de los que iba al grano.

A parto a Natsu de mi lado y tomandola de su muñeca derecha la llevo hacia su lugar. -¿en cualquier parte ?

Asenti

-¿Ella puede hacerlo en mi oficina cada que quiera ?

-No. Cada que ella quiera. Si algún día es forzada ,créame que se arrepentira. Cada que ella desee lo hará. Así que antes pregunte. ¿Claro ?

-Clarísimo.

Me dirigí a la mesa del comedor y tomando la botella de cerveza que había dejado allí me senté en ese sillón donde más de una vez habíamos tenido sexo.

Sawamura entendió mi expresión y me preparé para el show.

La sentó en la mesa del comedor sin ir más allá.

Natsu sonreía descaradamente y podía sentir su calentura. Era una buena niña.

Sawamura sacó su ropa interior y la dejo con su uniforme.

Abrió sus piernas y mientras besaba su cuello,lanzó el primer gemido , su director tenía casi su mano completa dentro de la vagina de la niña y la sacudia haciendo la mover toda la mesa.

Los gemidos de Natsu recorrieron toda la habitación,sus manos se agarraban fuerte de los hombros y pedía más fuerte , un poco más rápido.

Su falda se había subido por completo, se veía donde terminaban las medias y hasta donde estaba metida la mano.

Sacudió un par de veces más hasta hacerla venir.

Olvidándose completamente de mi existencia, Sawamura la bajo de la mesa y la hizo arrodillar. Sin decir nada , Natsu desprendió el pantalón y empezó a tragarse esa verga como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él la tomaba de la cabeza y la hundía hasta hacerle atragantar. Luego paraba y follaba su boca.

Natsu descansaba lamiendo todo el derredor pasando suavemente por el áreade los testículos.

Cuando llegaba a la puntasu boca era follada como si eso dependería la vida de alguno.

Se escuchaba el ruido característico. Y deseaba ser yo ese.

No había como las dedicadas mamadas de mi niña. Con esa boca pequeña que lograba apretarte tan fuerte casi a punto de hacer correr.

Sawamura estaba en el cielo como cualquiera que hubiese probado su boca.

Estuvo jugando con ella de esa forma alrededor de más de diez minutos sin querer pasar a otra instancia.

Me corría esa adrenalina , esa ansiedad de ver como metía su verga dentro de llama, ver como le llenaría todas sus cavidades de esa leche tan caliente que sólo ella producía.

La levantó del piso y sentándose en una de la sillas , la sentó sobre él.

Natsu estaba siendo penetrada por su vagina.

Se sentó de cara mi y sacó si remera mostrandome ese par de tetas que no habían sido tocados hasta el momento.

Gemia como una desquiciada. Me gustaba verla así

Saltaba sobre la verga de su director y sus tetas se movían rápidamente.

Sawamura tomó ambas y las apretó mientras ella se encargaba de saltar.

Su piel era entre ese color blanco y rojizo. Su pelo suelto llegaba hasta sus senos. Y ese vientre plano se contaría en cada penetración

Ahora sus pechos estaban siendo masejeados ferozmente, apretados y pellizcados. Ella lo gozaba.

Dejo de saltar para moverse con suavidad de atrás hacia adelante. Entonces el la tomó por las caderas y empezó a moverla con mucha fuerza. Su falda volaba. Y sus medias parecian no aguantar el movimiento como si el elástico se rompiera.

Natsu exhalo fuerte. Ahí iba su según orgasmo.

Él la dejo moverse en paz sobre su verga solamente unos instantes.

Porque cuando quise acordar, Natsu sólo llevaba puesta sus medias , sólo eso y estaba a orcajadas de él mientras era sometida contra una de las paredes del Hall

Su pequeña espalda daba contra la pared , su pelo estaba revuelto y ella gemia perdida ante todo eso.

Era como mirar una buena película pornografía sólo que con un menor. Era mucho mejor.

Sawamura se cansó de esa posición.

Así que utilizando mi mesa, la tiro como ella me contó que había sido.

Sus senos se aprisionaron contra la mesa.

Él abrió sus piernas y metió su cabeza.

Estuvo largó rato practicandole sexo oral. Y sabía que significaba. Iba a presenciar ese sexo anal que tanto había gozado en su oficina.

Sawamura masturbo su verga una milésima de segundo y sin nada más lo vi enterrarlo como lo hacía yo. Sin compasión.

Los brazos de Natsu se extendieron y fue empujada hacia delante.

Se escuchó el golpe seco de sus genitales y un gemido que me excito en sobremanera.

Sawamura la empujó de nuevo y la niña colocando su cabeza contra la mesa volvió a gemir.

Relami mis labios cuando lo vi tomarse de esos redondos glúteos. Los agarró con fuerza y empezó a moverse dentro de ella.

La mesa se corrió un par de veces pero a ninguno le importó. Las medias de Natsu por fin cedieron y cayeron mientras su culo era sometido ferozmente.

La niña gemia como nunca antes, la casa se lleno de sus interminables "Ahh ".

Sawamura estaba ciego. No emitía sonidos sólo estaba firmemente tomado de los glúteos y bombeaba con fuerza.

Estaba rompiendo su cuño literalmente. Como a todos nosotros le gustaba hacerlo.

La tomó de sus pechos mientras la embestia y la acerco a su cuerpo

Él frágil cuerpo de Natsu era tan pequeño frente al de él , la tomó por su estómago y enterró su verga hasta lo más profundo cuando oi el primer gemido de el.

Las piernas de Natsu temblaban mientras el semen corría por sus muslos.

Sawamura sacó su verga de dentro e hizo que se la limpiara.

Y sin más nada la alzó en sus brazos y me la entregó. -Así es como quiero seguir cogiendola. Espero no tenga inconveniente en que siga siendo en mi oficina. La cuidare.

Sin inmutarse sólo un cabello acomodo su pantalón y se fue de mi casa.

Natsu me sonrio

-¿Así te lo hace Ushijima ?

-No... con Ushijima es más rápido. Por un sólo lado.

-¿Vas a seguir con tú director ?

-Hasta que me lo prohíbas.

Sonreí ante su mirada lasciva , tenía el cuerpo agitado aún y sus piernas estaban todas derramada.

La senté en el sillón y desprendi mi pantalón.

Abrí sus piernas y me metí de lleno en su vagina,estaba caliente y húmeda.

Natsu cerró los ojos y empezó a gemirme nuevamente , estaba tan caliente. Necesitaba acabarle cuanto antes.

Las imágenes de minutos anteriores iban y venían por mi mente.

-¿te gusta?

-Si, Ahhh, sabes que si Nobu...

Me tomó de la camisa y beso mi boca. Aun tenía el sabor a Sawamura pero eso no importara. Me ponía más. Porque ella se acostaria conmigo y al día siguiente sería ella quien me daría placer nuevamente.

La tome de su diminuta cadera y empuje más mucho más.

Natsu se regocijo sobre la piel del sillón y se novia como me gustaba.

Empuje varias veces más hasta terminar también dentro suyo.

La lleve al baño y lave todo su cuerpo. Aun sus piernas temblaban.

Le coloque la ropa interior más sugerente que tenía y entre tontería, antes de dormir pidió ese sexo oral que tanto le gustaba. Eso es lo que me gustaba. No se cansaba y tampoco yo.

Así que abriendo sus piernas por enésima vez , pase mi lengua alrededor de toda su vagina hasta hacerle acabar. Claro que yo también había vuelto a tener una erección

Pero ella me masturbo mientras me contaba al oido como es que tenía sexo con Ushijima cada tarde.

Eso realmente no me ponía celosa. Simplemente me daban ganas de cogerla a cada rato.

UN DÍA ANTES.

-¿Hinata-chan?

-Ohh, Hina-Senpai se fue temprano.. Ella no se sentia bien.

-¿Enfermo?

-No lo sabemos. Pero si que se metio en problemas.

-¿Como dices?

Un murmullo de risas recorrió el lugar.

-Es que Sawamura San la retuvo en su oficina desde temprano.

No, no se había metido en problemas. Podía claramente saber que estaba pasando alli.

-Nee Nee Oikawa Sensei ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada. Empecemos, 3 vueltas al campo completo.

-¡¡¡Siii!!!

Me senté a su lado en la sala de profesores.

Aún no me caí bien.

Y solíamos tener conversaciones de mierda.

-Oí... Tu alumna predilecta falta a clases.

1¿De quién hablas?

-Tu sabes de quien.. En serio Ushiwaka... Es horrible negar a una persona.

-Se sentía mal

-¿Eso sabes? A mi me llegaron rumores de que paso parte de la mañana en la oficina del director. Y sabes muy bien que significa eso.

_¿Que se metió en problemas?

-Ahhaha. No.,Ahí Sawamura coje con sus alumnos. No digo que esté mal, porque los he visto desfilar felices hacia allí. Incluso niños.

-¿Niños?

-Aja... Bueno no los culpo. ¿Te dejarías romper el de atrás por ser el favorito del director?

-Callate Oikawa. No seas impertinente.

-Ten cuidado. A ver si eso que tanto te gusta te lo comen otros gorriones.

-Natsu tiene novio.

-Y coje contigo

-¿podrías hablar más bajo?

-La seducire

-No te atrevas

-¿Por qué no? Es tu culpa. Para que vienes a mostrarme esas o si fueras un macho alfa.

-Eres un idiota.

-A este idiota se le tiran varias alumnas. A ti solo una.

-Quedate con esas

-Ninguna me gustan.. No me gustan las niñas.

-Mejor.

-Pero Natsu... Ya es toda una mujer. Es decir tiene la entereza para acostarse contigo.

-¿Por qué te mostré el video?

-Porque eres un infeliz que quería hacerse ver. El lunes hablaré con ella.

-Oikawa

-Que venga su novio oficial a decirme que no. Tu eres uno más como el director. Son los menos indicados para negarme algo.

Lo miré a esos ojos que siempre guardaban un poco de odio hacia mí y susurre- ¡Es ilegal!

Lance una risa fuerte y me marche bajo su ceño fruncido. Era un idiota con suerte. ¡Y tan fácil de hacer enojar!


	11. AoDaiUshiNatsu

Daichi.

No sé si había alguien más bastardo que yo. Tal vez mi asistente.

Era el presidente de la clase de último año y sabía de mis gusto desde hacía tiempo.

Era un joven reservado y listo.

Era el único que entraba sin tocar y si yo estaba haciendo cosas indebidas solía retirarse o buscar por si solo lo que necesitaba.

No sé inmutaba y jamás había abierto la boca.

Era un total maldito como yo.

Le había contado de él a Natsu para que no se sintiera asustada si algún día entraba.

Natsu estaba sentada encima y jugaba con mi verga. Oía su risa mientras sentía como iba creciendo.

Sus bragas rozaban ferozmente mi pantalón. Apreté sus tetas , hundiendo las mientras le enseñaba el movimiento que deseaba.

-¿Le has dicho a tu novio como te diviertes acá ?

-algo...

-¿no le cuentas todo ?

-El lo deduce solo. ¿Vamos a hacerlo ? Tengo entrenamiento sensei.

Bajé con ansiedad mi cierre y ella se sentó metiéndolo en su hueco vaginal.

Natsu saltaba sola generando aquel delicioso ruido cuando mi presidente entro.

Vio la situación y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

Lo observé mientras la niña seguía con lo suyo.

El joven se sentó frente a mí e ignorando los fuertes gemidos de Natsu empezó a hablar sobre el presupuesto del festival escolar.

Casi no podía oírle. Solo quería chupar las tetas de la pequeña.

Así que le pedí un momento de silencio.

Senté a Natsu en el escritorio y mientras volvía a penetrar su vagina, mame ambos pechos .

Natsu estiró sus piernas y la sentí acabar. Así que me apresure para también hacerlo y dejarla libre.

La leche salió a montones y se fue dentro de toda ella.

Me senté derrotado en mi sillón y mientras Natsu se recuperaba , el joven prosiguió hablando de esos temas que le parecían tan importantes.

Recibí un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la vi irse.

El joven seguía hablando con una forma inexpresiva. Era un maldito hijo de puta.

No sé porque les cuento esto. Tal vez simplemente para regordearme sobre que no soy el único bastardo en ese edificio.

Natsu me volvía loco. Debía admitirlo.

Había dejado de tener sexo con los demás , para concentrarme en ella.

Y trataba de robarsela a Ushijima en el horario que él podía tener libremente relaciones.

Sabía muy bien que contaban con un tiempo muy limitado, porque el novio de la señorita venía a buscarla.

Luego también sabía, que Natsu le cumplía a su novio. Por lo que, me volvía más loco, tan pequeña y tan zorra.

Natsu brillaba en su club deportivo, tenía agilidad y era extrovertida con su grupo.

La observé lo suficiente para darme cuenta, que no caía en los encantos de su profesor de turno.

Tenía varias alumnas enamoradas de él, pero ella pasaba de su presencia con gracia y despiste.

Oikaws, era joven, más que su novio y nosotros. Era a simple vista una gran competencia si se ponía a nuestra par. Y contando, tres personas que saboreabamos el cuerpo de la pequeña, con eso bastaba.

Ese día, por temas de trabajo, no alcance a robarsela a Ushijima, llegue un par de minutos tarde.

Las bragas de la niña estaban tiradas en el suelo, y Ushijima arremetía contra ella como quien no hubiese tenido sexo en mucho tiempo.

Tan a la vista, cualquiera que pasara podía verlos, y aún así, habían tenido tanta suerte.

Me quedé observando.

Natsu era golpeada por los genitales, en un acto eufórico por meter todo su miembro en el ano de la niña, Ushijima olvidaba que tan frágil era.

Había olvidado felicitar a Aone Kun, había hecho un buen trabajo. No todas las niñas entregaban con tanta facilidad sus hermosos agujeros anales, pero ahí estaba Natsu dándonos lo que quería.

Ushijima metió la verga más rápido, sacudiendo su cuerpo y le termino dentro.

Sin decirse nada, Natsu coloco sus bragas, recibió un beso en su frente y salió topándose conmigo.

Ushijima seguía dentro por lo que no había problemas.

-Sensei... Debo irme

Acerque mi nariz a su cuello - Hueles a sexo duro, a semen.

Natsu se sonrojo, y tenía eso, aunque fuera tremenda en la casa, aún podía sonrojarse.

-Nobu san me espera.

-¿Lo harán en el auto ?

-Es viernes, hoy mis papás me dejan quedarme en su casa.

-Mmmm cuanto sexo que se percibe. Es un hombre muy afortunado. ¿Has considerarlo dejarlo ? - la acorrale contra la pared , Ushijima seguía ocupado con sus papeles, la falda de Natsu era corta, tome la parte delantera de sus bragas, y las subí, apretando sus vagina. - podría darte mejores cosas. Solo tendrías que ser exclusiva mía, coger conmigo. Nadie más. Incluso podría ser tan persuasivo con tus padres, podria mentirles tan bien que podrías ir a mi casa las noches que quisiera. Incluso no volver a tu casa. Y te daría toda la verga que tanto te gusta.

Natsu me miró sin inmutarse

Sintiendo el juego que había debajo su falda.

Beso miejilla - Sensei... Amo a mi novio. Y me casare con él.

-Asi es, por favor ¿podrías sacar tus dedos de la vagina de mi novia?

Más allá que era peligroso nuestras aventuras, me tenía sin cuidado quien me viera. Excepto Ushijima los demás se habían ido.

Aone Kun, agarró de un brazo a Natsu y la llevo a su lado. - Creo que fui claro, debo saber si quieres hacerlo.

-Lo se. Y la niña debe dar su consentimiento.

-Y no le propongas sandeces. Es mi prometida.

Me encogí de hombros. No iba a discutir con él. Porque necesitaba seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de ir hoy a su casa Aone Kun ?

Aone miro a su novia y ella soltó algo alucinante

-¿Puede ir a Ushi sensei ?

-¿Los tres ?

Se colgó de la camisa de su novio y rogó- Por favor Nobu san...

Aone Kun me miró - Si te apetece compartir puedes ir. Natsu queda cansada con sexo individual. ¿Entiendes no?

Claro que entendia.

Entendía que esa noche , vería a esa niña a punto de morir. Porque tendría 3 vergas a la vez.

Ushijima acepto de inmediato.

Imaginaba cuales podrían ser la excusa para su mujer.

Cada quien se fue en su auto.

Y Natsu con su novio , llegaron primero.

A los minutos llegamos el resto.

Aone nos explicó que teníamos bastante tiempo por delante.

Ushijima incluso solía quedarse a dormir y tener sexo matinal con la niña.

Acordamos irnos una vez terminado , por qué esta vez Natsu se cansaria más.

Natsu no alcanzo a respirar.

Me tomé una cerveza mientras miraba que tan ávidamente su novio empezaba a comerse su pechos.

El primero en penetrarla fue él.

La sacudia más fuerte que todos nosotros.

Ushijima no perdía el tiempo, y gozaba de un sexo oral.

Así que desprendí mi pantalón y me masturbe un momento. Mientras nos trasladamos a la habitación.

La cama era mejor para los 4.

Aone había ocupado el orificio anal, por lo que me quedé con la vagina.

Nunca había hecho eso. Y era asquerosamente caliente.

Apreté las tetas de Natsu mientras la metía. Debíamos buscar el ritmo con Aone, hasta que lo encontramos.

Ushijima se acercó a nosotros y sin ponernos de acuerdo sabía que quería.

Doble penetración vaginal. Porque anal tal vez sería demasiado.

No sé cómo explicar cómo lo hicimos. Pero en un momento , Natsu tenía las 3 vergas adentro.

Su cuerpo banco, estaba casi rojo, y gemía tan fuerte, tan alta, que parecía estar en el cielo.

La triple penetración duro al menos unos 15 minutos. Para ese entonces Natsu había acabado como nunca antes.

Así que dejándola respirar. Fuimos de a uno por el culo.

Mientras uno se encargaba de culiarla, el resto la mimaba. Por lo que sus pechos eran mamados y si clítoris masturbado hasta el cansancio.

A todo esto, podemos decir que rompimos todo su uniforme escolar. La desesperación por meternos los tres dentro de ella, rompió todo a su paso.

No hicimos posiciones que la cansarán. Había tenido suficiente. Así que solo tiraba sobre su cama y almohada, fuimos pasando por ese radiante culo.

Natsu es hermosa. Tenía sus pezones blancos, bien rojizos. Su pelo enmañarado y su rostro tan bello, siempre sonriendo.

Su novio fue el último. La penetró con cuidado y amor, hasta que la leche se aproximaba. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar le dio con tanta fuerza que la niña gritaba como si fuera la primera vez. Aone sabía cogérsela como debía.

Le acabo adentro como propietario del lugar.

Yo quería una mamada final, pero nos masturbamos frente a ella para acabar. Acabamos en toda la zona del vientre y tetas.

Natsu recibió como agradecimiento mío , un beso de lengua que le llegó hasta la garganta.

Me sonrió e hizo lo mismo con Ushijima.

-¿Te gustó ? - susurré dándole caricias a su pelo.

-Si Sawa sensei.

\- El lunes te quiero en la dirección.

Asintió sin miramientos y después de despedirse de Ushijima la dejamos descansar.

Aone Kun nos invitó a cenar. Así que como si fuéramos 3 amigos casuales, y no los hijo de puta que me le metimos 3 vergas a uns niña de 15 años, comimos una pizzas.

Aone dejo porciones para su novia, quien se levantaría más tarde a comer.

-¿Si se levanta cojen de nuevo ? - pregunte casual.

-A veces. Hoy la dejamos exhausta.

-Es hermosa - afirme.

-Lo se.

-¿Cuando crees que podamos repetir esto? Ushijima ¿Estás de acuerdo ?

Tomando un trago de cerveza asintió a mi pregunta.

Aone se encogió de hombros. -Cuando ella lo proponga como hoy.

-vale, ya que estamos hablando. Me gusta tener a la mañana algo rápido con la niña. Ya sabes para empezar bien el día.

-Entiendo. Siempre que ella quiera. Y por favor no les des ideas. Solo estamos disfrutando de cogerla. Pero quiero que sea mi esposa. Lo mismo va para ti Wakatoshi.

-Esta bien- comento el último.

-Uno habla demasiado cuando está caliente - dije riendo.

Nos reímos todos.

Entonces, acordé con Aone que si Natsu estaba dispuesta, los viernes me pegaría una vuelta. Total el la tenía todas las noches sola en casa de sus padres.

-La vamos a enloquecer a esa niña - susurro Ushijima.

-Ella nos está enloqueciendo a nosotros - susurré sintiendo un tirón de verga al verla entrar al comedor aún despeinada usando un babydoll totalmente transparente.

Me sonrió algo somnolienta. Y aunque tenía ganas de cogerla sobre la mesa, me limité a irme. Había que ser considerado y dejarla descansar.

...,


End file.
